


you drew stars around my scars

by hopecanbeyoursword



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: (those are the same), Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Healing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death, Past Teresa Agnes/Thomas (Maze Runner), Sonya and Newt are siblings, Texting, Thomas and Teresa and Minho and Brenda are childhood best friends, Thomas and Teresa have a daughter, consistent verb tense doesn't exist in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopecanbeyoursword/pseuds/hopecanbeyoursword
Summary: Thomas and Teresa had been childhood sweethearts, and best friends with childhood sweethearts Minho and Brenda. Four months before Thomas and Teresa were going to get married, Teresa was killed in a car crash by a drunk driver.Thomas was thrust into the role of single dad to their young daughter. His best friends thankfully live nearby, and work with him. It takes time to find a new normal, but he manages. Part of his new normal is the coffeeshop down the street from his apartment. It's there he meets Newt, a barista, and his life changes.*Newt is immediately fascinated by the new regular customer that frequents his work. When his sister moves into town, she hears all about her brother's new crush.They become friends, but when Newt sees a wedding band on Thomas' hand, and meets the brunet's daughter, he thinks he doesn't have a chance. Plus, there's something Minho, Brenda and Thomas are keeping from him.tags updated as needed
Relationships: Alby & Newt (Maze Runner), Brenda/Minho (Maze Runner), Harriet/Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Minho & Brenda & Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho & Thomas & Teresa Agnes & Brenda (Maze Runner), Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt & Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" & Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Thomas (Maze Runner), Thomas (Maze Runner) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 60





	1. First Meeting

Thomas sighed as he walked to the nearby cafe. He had to be at work in thirty minutes, and the day already felt like it was going to be long. Even though he liked his job, and got to see his friends on their lunch break, he wasn’t in the mood to work that day.

After dropping his daughter off with his parents, he had decided to treat himself to a drink and a pastry at the cafe near his apartment. He usually went to the Starbucks near work, but he wanted to try something different. If it turned out well, he would tell his friends, since he knew they were looking for a new regular place.

A bell above the door rang as Thomas pushed the door open to the welcoming store, the smell of freshly brewed coffee waking him up a little. He smiled slightly when he realized there was no line, so he should still be able to make it to work on time.

“Hello,” a voice greeted him. “What can I get started for you?”

Thomas looked up, spotting the person who spoke. He was tall, blond, (British, if his accent was anything to go by), and had an apron on. Thomas smiled at him as he stepped forward. “Uh, hi. Can I get an iced chai latte, an americano, and an iced latte? All medium, please.”

The barista, Newt, if his name tag was correct, nodded as he grabbed cups, writing the drinks on them. “Anything else?”

“Yeah, can I get two chocolate chip cookies?” Thomas planned on eating one when he got to work, and saving one for his daughter when he picked her up.

“That’ll be $12.73. Can I get a name for your order?”

“Thomas,” he replied as he he handed Newt his credit card. When Thomas saw there was no line, he decided his day might end up being a little better than he thought. The idea was only reinforced when he spotted the barista. Though Newt wasn’t a normal name, and Thomas knew nothing else about the man, it seemed to fit him. It didn’t hurt that he was cute, but Thomas pushed aside his mild interest. He wasn’t ready for that, yet. Maybe one day. Until then, Thomas decided if the drinks were good, he could make the cafe a regular thing, and maybe get to know the cute blond barista on his own time.

Of course, Brenda and Minho would want to meet him, too. To convince them to start frequenting the store, they’d have to like the drinks, so Thomas decided to pick up their favorites, which hadn’t changed in ten years.

While he was waiting for the drinks, Thomas pulled out his phone. There were a few messages from his friends in their group chat. He laughed quietly to himself when he read them. His friends were ridiculous sometimes, but he loved them anyways.

**_the tres amigos_ **

_7:02 am_

**_bren_ **

_okay, but i really hate mornings_

**_min_ **

_yes, babe, i know_

_i can hear u complaining from the kitchen_

**_bren_ **

_stfu_

_no complaining about me complaining_

_you knew what you were signing up for when we got married_

_hurry up or we’re gonna be late_

**_min_ **

_i’ve been ready_

_besides, it only takes 10 mins to get there_

**_thomas the train_ **

_which one of you changed my name?_

_@ least you didn’t have a toddler waking u up @ 5_

**_bren_ **

_do u even have to ask?_

**_min_ **

_i don’t know how u do it, thomas_

_dad of the yr for sure_

**_thomas the train_ **

_honestly ur right, b_

_it’s always min_

_i know i am, minho_

_also, friend of the year_

_picked up something for u 2_

_see u @ work_

**_bren_ **

_thomas if it’s what i think it is_

_i love you more than i love my own husband_

**_thomas the train_ **

_< 33_

“Thomas, your order’s ready.”

Thomas slipped his phone into his pocket. He smiled at the barista as the took the bag with the cookies, tucking it into the side pocket of his backpack, before grabbing the drink tray.

“You new around here?” Newt asked as he wiped down the counter. “Haven’t seen you around before, and I like to think I’m pretty good with faces.”

“Kind of,” Thomas shrugged. “I’ve lived in the neighborhood for years, but I moved to a new apartment a few months ago. Closer to friends, family, and work.” What he didn’t say was that he had moved out of the apartment he and Teresa had lived in, because it hurt to look at the home they created, and know she wouldn’t ever be coming back. That she was gone. Minho and Brenda had helped him find a place near their place, and helped him pack up Teresa’s stuff. There was no way Thomas was going to get rid of all of it, but having it on display hurt too much. They had put it in a storage unit, ready when Thomas was.

“Where do you work?” Newt looked curious.

“Uh, The Glade. Technology and scientific research company. And speaking of work, I gotta go before I’m late.” Thomas backed towards the door. “Thanks for the drinks. Have a good day!”

As Thomas got into his car, sticking the drinks in the cupholders, he glanced at the clock. He was lucky he lived as close to work he did. His stop wouldn’t make him late.

The short drive to work was accompanied by the playlist he and Teresa used to listen to while making the drive. Thomas hadn’t listened to it in a while. It taken a year for him to be able to play it again, but now, it was a little reminder of the good times he and Teresa had. The two of them content to just listen for the first few songs before they felt ready to start the day, and the songs they would sing at the top of their lungs on the way back home.

Pulling into his parking spot, Thomas spotted his two friends sitting on one of the benches outside the building. When they saw his car, they got up, heading towards him. As soon as the car was parked, Brenda opened the passenger side door.

“Thomas, you are my favorite.” She grabbed the ice chai, sighing happily as she took a sip. She raised an eyebrow, glancing down at the cup. “New place?”

Thomas nodded as he handed Minho his drink, before stepping out of the car. Once Brenda had closed the passenger door, he locked the car. Together, the three friends made the familiar walk up the pathway. They smiled as they passed the coworkers they considered friends on their way to the elevator.

“You know we're looking for a new regular place, and I spotted the cafe after leaving my parents’ place. Figured it wouldn’t hurt to try it. How is it?”

Brenda took another sip, before responding. “Honestly, it’s amazing. We are definitely going to be going there a lot.”

“Don’t I get any say?” Minho interjected as the elevator door opened, and an employee stepped on.

“If your stupid hot drink that you insist on drinking even when it’s ninety degrees out is as good as mine is, you’ll agree with me.” Brenda poked Minho’s shoulder. As the doors opened again, stopping on floor five, she stepped off. “See you boys at lunch.”

Minho and Thomas stayed on as the elevator rose a few more floors, getting off on floor eight. They walked together to their office, which they shared, since they both worked with IT.

“Any interesting people at the cafe?” Minho wiggled his eyebrows. “Because you know you could’ve easily just stopped at Starbucks, and I know you don’t care _that_ much about finding a regular place.”

Thomas rolled his eyes. His best friend knew him all too well, but that didn’t mean he had to admit it. But when Minho’s face became serious, Thomas knew it would be better to tell the truth. “Okay, so _maybe_ one of the baristas caught my eye. But you know I’m not ready for that yet.”

“I know,” Minho’s voice was uncharacteristically soft as he set his drink down on his desk. He had made sure no one else was around when he started the conversation, knowing this, for now, would only between the two of them, and Brenda. “But you will be, one day. If you think this barista might be worth getting to know, you know Bren and I will support you. And if you just want to frequent the place for the, honestly amazing, drinks, that’s okay, too.”

“Thanks, Min.” Thomas was thankful to have a friend like Minho. Inseparable for a little over twenty years, and even closer now than they had been then. “For now, let’s just see how it goes.”

* * *

Newt stared as the brunet ( _Thomas_ , his brain whispered to him), left. He hoped he’d see Thomas again. As the man had said, he lived nearby, so it was a possibility.

“So,” Alby’s voice shook Newt out of his thoughts. “I saw you staring at him.”

“Bloody hell, Alby,” Newt glared at his friend. “How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?”

Alby shrugged, ignoring the question. “I’ve known you long enough to notice when someone catches your attention.”

Newt turned his head, trying to busy himself rearranging the display in order to hide his flushed cheeks. He _had_ been staring at Thomas when the brunet checked his phone. He had been distracted taking in his features (long lashes, dark brown eyes, strong jawline, and moles scattering his face, the one at the corner of his mouth super distracting), to the point that he nearly messed up one of the drinks.

“Tell me, or I’ll text Sonya.”

At the mention of his sister, Newt whipped his head up to glare at Alby. “You wouldn’t dare, you shank.”

“I would,” Alby smirked, knowing he had gotten to the blond. Threatening to tell Sonya usually worked when Alby wanted to get something out of his friend. It was common knowledge that as bad as anyone in their friend group could be at teasing, Sonya was the worst. Especially when it came to her brother.

“Fine,” Newt groaned as he slipped his apron off. They weren’t supposed to wear them when they took the trash out, in case a bag ripped open and spilled on them. “His name is Thomas. Or at least, that’s what he told me when I asked for a name for the order.”

Alby just raised his eyebrow, knowing that there was more.

“…he might have told me where he works, when I asked.”

“You actually asked him where he worked?” Alby laughed. “Wow, look at you.”

“He mentioned he moved closer to work, and might start coming here more. It’s not like it was out of nowhere, and he’s the one that actually told me.”

“So?”

“He works for that scientific research company. The Glade.”

“You want him to come back.” It wasn’t a question.

“If I admit I do, will you drop it for the day?” Newt glanced at his friend out of the corner of his eye. As much as he usually enjoyed working with his best friend, it could get annoying, sometimes. There was no escape from the teasing.

“Gladly.”

“Fine. I do want him to come back.” Newt decided that though he was telling his friend the truth, he didn’t have to tell him anything. The fact was, the moment Newt first saw Thomas, he felt like his heart stopped. The other man was gorgeous, with defined features, brown hair, and an easy smile. Then they had shared a conversation, and Newt wanted to listen to Thomas talk more. It didn’t matter what the topic was.

Newt hadn’t developed an interest that quickly in someone in a long time. While the logical part of him knew that Thomas might not come back, or if he did, might not be interested in getting to know Newt, the other part hoped he would.

Even if they just ended up friends.

Thankfully, after Newt admitted he wouldn’t mind seeing Thomas again, Alby let the topic drop. For the rest of their shift, they talked about other things. The movie they were going to see with their friends that night, Ben’s upcoming birthday and what they were going to get for him, and where they were going to bring Sonya when she moved into town.

Sonya and Newt had spent their early childhoods in England with their parents. When Newt had been nine, and Sonya seven, their family moved to the US. Newt’s dad had been transferred to a new location, and knowing it was a great opportunity, the entire family packed up. They stayed until both their children finished high school, not wanting to uproot them from their friends.

Newt had stayed, going to college with Alby, who had been his first friend in America. Sonya had gone back with their parents, wanting to take a year off before she decided what she wanted to do next. One year turned into two, but now Sonya had finished university, and was moving into the town her brother lived in. Even though they had kept in constant contact when living in different countries, they had missed each other. They had always been close. During the first few weeks after the move, and they had been getting used to the change in their life, they had stuck with each other.

Even when they found friends (Alby for Newt, and Harriet for Sonya), they did a lot together. When Sonya moved back to England, Newt had tried to stay in touch with all their high school friends, but had lost track of a few of them, like Harriet. But Sonya followed the other girl on instagram, so they talked every once in a while. Newt had liked her as a friend for his sister, as Harriet helped calm some of Sonya’s crazy impulses. He hoped they would reconnect when Sonya moved in.

Sonya had been the one to mention it, but Newt had gladly agreed. She had come a few months ago to look at apartments. She would be officially moving into her new place the following month, and Newt’s friends (who had immediately embraced Sonya, and were now her friends, too) were planning a welcome party.

Time flew as Alby and Newt made drinks, greeted customers, and cleaned off tables. When it hit one, the two of them signed out as Rachel and Winston signed in. The four of them chatted for a few minutes, as there were no customers.

However, once the bell rang, signaling a new customer, Alby and Newt waved goodbye to their friends, and headed towards the parking lot. They climbed into Alby’s car, as it had been his turn to drive. Their shifts usually lined up, and they lived close enough to each other that it was easier to carpool.

Newt yawned as Alby pulled out of the parking lot. He had been up late the night before, skyping with Sonya before she went to work. With their jobs, and the time zone difference, it was tricky. They made it work, but they were both looking forward to living in the same town.

As much as Newt liked having the opening shift, since he was a morning person, and it meant he usually worked with his best friend, he had wanted nothing more than to sleep in when his alarm woke him up far too early, and after too few hours of sleep.

The first couple hours had dragged by, until Thomas walked in. Though Newt was still exhausted, and knew he would be going to sleep the minute he stepped into his apartment, getting only a couple hours of sleep now seemed worth it.

Maybe it would be okay to hope.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of Thomas’ work day hadn’t been too bad. He had been asked to stop by the labs, as one of the computers had been malfunctioning. The familiar journey made him feel strange. He used to spend a lot of time in the labs, as that’s where Teresa had worked. She had been one of the company’s top minds, so she had had a lab all of her own.

Thomas had always been fascinated by her projects, and enjoyed listening to her ramble about her work over dinner.

Now, the labs he visited were those of the interns. He didn’t recognize half of them, which was both nice, and awkward. On one hand, he didn’t get constant looks of pity, or occasional comments about how great Teresa had been. On the other hand, there were a few bold interns that tried to flirt with him when he visited, unaware of the loss in his life. He froze the first time it happened, and ran out of the room the second time it happened. Brenda had talked to them after Minho found Thomas hyperventilating in the bathroom. While Brenda was usually pretty nice and welcoming, she could be scary when protecting her friends.

The interns that had been there the longest, some of whom were now actual employees, knew better. They had been on the end of Brenda’s speech. They tried to tell the new ones, but some were just too determined to be persuaded. And it wasn’t like Thomas was going to just outright say that his fiancé had died, though he was sure that would be enough to get them to stop. He didn’t want to deal with the reactions.

So instead, he plastered on a fake smile as he walked through the labs, relieved when he reached the back, where the malfunctioning computer was. His smile became real when he saw who was standing by it, waiting for him, hands tucked into the pockets of her lab coat.

“So, what did you do to it this time?” Thomas teased as he set his stuff down.

The woman rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. “Wow, thanks, Thomas. Always blaming it on me, aren’t you?”

“You’re the one who told me how often computers seemed to malfunction around you. I’m starting to think you just want me to come up here.”

“Wow, you got me,” she deadpanned as she sat down, watching her friend get to work.

Thomas laughed. “You know I don’t mind hanging out with you, Harriet. Besides Brenda and Minho, you’re my closest friend here.” They had met a couple years ago, a few months after she started working at the Glade. She had been a good person to have at his side after Teresa died. She had been good at keeping people away from him when Thomas didn’t want to deal with anyone. Though they didn’t hang out as much as Thomas did with Brenda and Minho, he’d consider her a good friend.

She shoved his shoulder gently. “So, how long do you think this is going to take?”

“Hmm,” Thomas hummed as he typed. “Max, half an hour.”

“Great,” she smiled. “Gives me time to finish my coffee.”

“Speaking of coffee, I found this new place near my apartment. It’s already Brenda approved. You should join us on Saturday. We’re planning on getting coffee around ten.”

“Yeah, alright,” she nodded after taking a sip of her drink. “I’ve got nothing going on this weekend. Coffee, then my place for waffles?”

“You are the best,” Thomas grinned. Harriet’s waffles were legendary. It was a recipe passed down from her grandmother. Thomas, Brenda, Minho, Teresa, Harriet, and Harriet’s roommate, Aris, used to get together at least one Saturday a month for brunch. They would talk about work, or whatever new movies came out. All of them, except Aris, worked for the same company, so they usually shared gossip. Aris, on the other hand, worked at a nearby bookstore, and usually had stories about the weirdest customers.

After Taylor had been born, it was a lot harder to manage. Harriet had actually come to Thomas and Teresa’s apartment with the others. While Harriet made the waffles, Brenda would watch Taylor, and Aris and Minho cleaned up. It allowed Thomas and Teresa a little time to breathe.

Everything in Thomas’ life had changed when Teresa died. It took time, but since then, he was starting to get back into routine. One that revolved work and Taylor. Waffle breakfast was one of the things from the past that he didn’t want to change. It was a chance to unwind, as he often dropped his daughter off with his parents.

“Great! I’ll text Aris, if you want to ask Minho and Brenda at lunch. I have a meeting, so I’ll be running a little late.”

Thomas agreed, promising to save Harriet a spot at their usual table. Five minutes later, he was packing up his stuff, the computer up and running again. It hadn’t taken as long as he thought it would, but he always tried to give himself room for error, just in case.

Waving at Harriet as he left, Thomas headed back to the office he shared with Minho, excited about the upcoming weekend. Not only was he going to get coffee with his friends (and maybe see the barista that caught his attention), but he would get to have Harriet’s famous waffles, and spend a few hours not having to worry about anything.

After the past almost two years he had had, he felt like he deserved it.

* * *

Minho let out a sigh as he collapsed on the couch. He watched as Brenda kissed Taylor on the forehead, before heading for the kitchen. He was joined a couple minutes later by Thomas, who looked just as exhausted as Minho felt.

It had become a weekly tradition over the past couple years for Minho and Brenda to come over once a week, the three friends having dinner together. Though Thomas had gotten more confident about being a single dad, it was nice to have the help sometimes. They would all switch off who cooked, and this time, it was Brenda’s turn.

Thomas and Brenda had been the two out of their group of four that could cook decently. Minho didn’t always have the patience, so he only stuck with easy stuff, and while Teresa was a genius in a lab, she was a terror in the kitchen. Minho always joked about it working out well: one of the cooks in each relationship.

“I can’t wait for Saturday,” Thomas sighed as he stretched his arms up above his head. “We deserve a break.”

“And H’s waffles,” Minho agreed. “It’s been too long.”

“I already checked, and my mom is excited to have her granddaughter with her for the morning. It’s nice having my parents so close.”

“Who could say no to those big blue eyes?” Brenda stepped out of the kitchen for the moment. It was nice that the living room, dining room, and kitchen space was open. Even with her two friends in the living room, she could talk with them fairly easily.

Thomas turned to where Taylor was settled on the floor, flipping through a picture book. He smiled at her, before agreeing with his friend. Taylor had the same inquisitive eyes her mother had. “It is pretty hard, isn’t it?”

For a moment, silence draped over the apartment. Talking about Teresa got easier every day, and Thomas was so thankful to see so much of her in their daughter. In a moment like the one they were in, they could think of the good, Taylor being one of the best things in their lives.

The moment broke when Brenda turned back to the kitchen when the timer went off. “Alright, dinner in five minutes.”

Dinner passed quickly, the three friends listening to Taylor tell them what she did that day. She had been with Thomas’ parents that day, but would be with Teresa’s the following day. The four of them had grown up together, and even before Minho and Brenda, and Thomas and Teresa, started dating, their parents started seeing them all as their kids.

“You want to stay over tonight?” Thomas offered when he saw Brenda yawn. Minho wasn’t fairing any better. The man was blinking quickly, trying to keep his eyes open.

“Yes, please,” Minho groaned as he forced himself to stand up, clearing the table. He stuck the dishes in the dishwasher, before making his way back to the table, wrapping his arms around Brenda’s shoulders. “What do you say, babe?”

“No need to convince me.” She let out a small laugh.

Though it was early, Thomas was sure they’d all be falling asleep pretty quickly. After putting Taylor to bed, he headed for his room, not surprised to find his two friends splayed across it. They had changed, putting on the shorts and shirts they kept at his apartment. This wasn’t the first time they had slept over, and it wouldn’t be the last. They each had a few outfits in one of the drawers, ranging from sleepwear to work clothes.

“So it’s one of those nights?” Thomas raised his eyebrow, but didn’t protest them being in his bed. He proceeded to change, before ducking into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Having been friends with Minho since they had been five, and with Brenda since they were eight, they had no shame when it came to changing in front of each other.

Thomas had a guest room, which his friends used fairly often. However, there were some nights that childhood memories would resurface. On those nights, if they were all together, they would share a bed. They had done it countless times over the past eighteen years (twenty-one with just Minho and Thomas). It was easy to fit themselves on the bed, limbs intertwined. It gave them a sense of comfort, and for the first two months after Teresa died, it’s how they slept every night. It slowly became less common, but as long as they were friends, they would continue to do it.

Brenda just waved her hand lazily at the question, signaling Thomas to join them. He did so with a smile, finding his spot between the two.

Through yawns and drooping eyes, they murmured stories to each other, recounting their childhood and relieving memories.

* * *

When Thomas woke up, Minho was already moving quietly around the room. Sighing, Thomas glanced at the clock, before starting to poke Brenda’s arm. She was hard to wake up in the morning. While they still had time, she was half on top of Thomas, meaning he couldn’t get up until she did.

Once they were all finally awake and moving, Thomas went next door to get Taylor ready for the day.

Twenty-five minutes later, and they were in front of Teresa’s parents’ home. Taylor was wide awake, and smiled widely when she saw her grandparents. It warmed Thomas’ heart to see them together. The Agnes’s loved their granddaughter, spoiling her.

After a brief conversation, and a quick hug from both of them, Thomas was clambering back into Minho’s car.

“Coffee?” Minho asked, looking hopeful. “We have enough time.”

Seeing that Minho was right, Thomas and Brenda agreed. They fell into quiet conversation as Minho headed in the direction of work.

“Hey, is this the place from yesterday?” Minho pulled into the parking lot of a familiar cafe. The lot was pretty empty, so they should be in and out pretty quickly.

Thomas nodded in confirmation.

Brenda looked excited at the prospect of getting another of the best chai lattes she had ever had. “Okay, Thomas and I will go in and get the drinks. I’m assuming you want your usual?” She looked at her husband in exasperation. “I really don’t get why you insist on getting a hot drink when it’s this hot out.”

Minho rolled his eyes playfully, knowing she was joking. “Says the woman who refuses to switch to a hot drink when it’s freezing outside.”

“Cold drinks are just better!”

Thomas laughed at his friends as he clambered out of the backseat. “Okay, okay. You two are weird, we get it. C’mon, Bren. Let’s get those drinks. They’re on me again.” It was a thanks for them staying over the night before, and for Brenda making dinner. It wasn’t necessary, as the trio had always looked out for each other, but it was appreciated.

“So,” Brenda began as she and Thomas walked towards the building, a smirk on her face. Her tone was teasing. “I wonder if that barista is working this morning.”

“Bren,” Thomas whined. “Please, don’t embarrass me.”

She just knocked her shoulder against his in response as they reached the door.

* * *

Newt glanced up as the bell dinged. Part of him was hoping it would be Thomas, but so far, no luck.

Sighing, Newt stepped into the office, needing to sit for a moment. The early morning rush had been much busy than usual, so even though he had only been working for two hours, it had felt much longer. The opening shift was usually pretty quiet, save for the thirty minutes between six and six-thirty, when people came to get coffee before work.

The bell rang again, and Newt glanced at the camera feed that was in the office, to see if Alby would need any help. Seeing it was only two people, he started to turn away, until he registered one of the faces.

Thomas.

Newt scrambled to stand, before pausing. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of the other man, so he walked slowly out of the office, grabbing a few pens. He didn’t look up as he placed the pens in the mug on the counter, there for them to write orders on cups. He couldn’t help but overhear the conversation Thomas was having with the woman he came with.

Chancing a glance at the two of them, Newt felt his heart drop when he noticed the ring on her finger, and the way she was standing so close to Thomas.

But his mood didn’t stick around long, as he heard what they were saying.

“I can’t believe he still insists on getting a hot drink in this weather. Remind me why we’re friends with him?”

Thomas laughed slightly, poking her cheek. “Because he was my friend first, and you and T stuck around, for some reason. I’m surprised Minho didn’t scare you off; he could be a real menace when he was five.”

“You’re not wrong,” the woman smirked. “Is it too late to ditch him?”

“Yes, Bren, I think it is,” Thomas rolled his eyes. “He’s my best friend, and you’re the one who married him.”

Newt felt relieved upon hearing that, before he frowned. _Why was he so interested in Thomas this quickly?_ It hadn’t happened before. But there was something about the brunet that caught Newt’s attention.

“Hey,” a familiar voice interrupted his thought process.

Glancing up, Newt was startled to find Thomas staring straight at him, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

“Newt, right?”

“Uh, yeah,” Newt responded slowly, surprised that Thomas was talking to him. “And you’re Thomas?”

“Good memory. This is my friend Brenda. We work together.”

“So you’re the one who made our drinks yesterday?” Brenda raised her eyebrow.

Newt nodded. Brenda was giving nothing away to how she was feeling. Though he had just met her, and knew nothing about her except for her name, he could tell that she could be very intimidating when she wanted to. But the way she had been joking with Thomas let him know that she was also a fun person.

“They were great,” Brenda assured him. “One of the best chai lattes I’ve had.” Turning to Thomas, she smiled. “Looks like you were right. We found our new regular place.”

Newt perked up at that. It meant he would get to see Thomas on a somewhat regular basis, as he had no idea how often they got coffee. Maybe he could get to know the other man better, and it seemed like Brenda would be another good acquaintance.

“Good, because I already invited H to join us on Saturday.”

“She somehow break another computer again that you had to fix?”

“You know it,” Thomas laughed. Turning towards Newt, he explained. “One of our coworkers has a knack for making computer go haywire. It’s ironic, since a lot of her job relies on it. Since I work IT, and we’re friends, I’m usually the one who goes and helps her out.”

“Sounds like someone my sister and I were friends with back in high school,” Newt responded, thinking about Harriet. Since Sonya was going to be moving back, Newt wondered if he could get back in touch with Harriet. The two girls used to be really close, and it would be nice to invite her to Sonya’s welcoming party.

“Your drinks are ready.” Alby placed the three drinks on the counter, smiling at Brenda and Thomas.

Thomas grabbed his, taking a few big gulps through the straw. “God, I needed coffee. Yesterday felt like a million years.”

“Hopefully today is different.” Brenda grabbed the other two drinks. “Alright, we better go if we want to be on time. Min’s probably wondering what’s taking us so long.”

“Bye, Newt,” Thomas smiled softly as he waved at the blond.

“Bye Tommy,” Newt called out as the two friends opened the door. His cheeks immediately flushed as he realized he had called Thomas “Tommy.” The nickname had just slipped out, and as much as it seemed right, he barely knew the other man. He didn’t know if Thomas would be okay with it, or if he would be weirded out by an almost complete stranger giving him a nickname.

Groaning in embarrassment, Newt made his way to the office, collapsing in the chair. He shoved his face into his hands.

Alby laughed as he followed his friend. “Dude, you already have it bad for this guy.”

“I just made a fool out of myself. Please, just end me now.” Newt’s voice was muffled by his hands. “He’s going to think I’m a complete weirdo.”

“Nah, I’m sure it will be fine,” Alby tried to reassure his friend, while trying to hold back his laughter. It wasn’t often he saw his friend like this. It had been a while, and he knew that as soon as he had the chance, he would be texting Sonya about this. “But, uh, have fun Saturday.”

Newt looked up, a confused look on his face. “What are you talking about?”

“Thomas,” Alby replied, raising his eyebrow. “He mentioned he was coming with some friends Saturday. You might be off tomorrow, so if he comes in, you won’t have to face him, but you _are_ working Saturday.”

“Switch shifts with me,” Newt pleaded.

“Nope,” Alby replied cheerfully. “You’re going to have to face him again eventually. I’m sure it’ll all be fine.”

“I hate you,” Newt mumbled, knowing his friend was right.

“No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t.”

* * *

When Newt got home that afternoon, he grabbed his laptop. Climbing into bed, he opened up Skype. He was going to talk with Sonya for a little, before meeting up with Ben, Rachel, Alby, and Claire for dinner.

Before he could even greet her, she was talking.

“So, I hear you ran into _Tommy_ today.” She was smirking, her brown eyes lighting up with enjoyment.

Newt groaned. “Alby told you.”

“He tells me a lot. Tell me about him, Newt. I’m going to need to know when I move there. What does he look like? Do you know anything else about him?”

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“Nope! So you’re better off just telling me.”

Newt sighed. As much as he loved his sister, her interest in his love life could get a little overwhelming. She always wanted to know if there was a guy he was interested, but in exchange for her countless questions, he was allowed to ask the same amount back when there was a girl she was interested in.

He proceeded to tell her about the other man, dutifully answering all her questions. There were plenty he didn’t have an answer to, as he had only talked to Thomas twice. He was hoping Saturday wouldn’t be too awkward, and that maybe he could get to know the brunet better.

After Sonya was satisfied with the information Newt gave her about Thomas, they switched topics. They talked about work, their friends, and about Sonya’s upcoming move. They were both excited, as it had been six years since they had last lived in the same country. They had visited each other a few times, sometimes alone, sometimes with their parents, but it wasn’t the same.

They were only able to talk for an hour, before Sonya had to go. It was dinner time at their parents. With a promise to talk again the following day, the sibling said goodbye.

Glancing at his watch, Newt saw he still had a few hours before he had to meet up with his friends. He was excited to see them all, but also knew that they would tease him about Thomas, because there was no way Alby hadn’t said _something_. Resigning himself to his fate, Newt spent the next few hours drawing. It was a nice way to wind down after a stressful shift.

Before he knew it, it was only forty-five minute before it was time for him to meet up with his friends, so he reluctantly got up to change.

He was in for an interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and update this story about once a week, but we'll see how that goes.
> 
> If there's any thing you want to see from this story, feel free to let me know!
> 
> (also, Brenda's whole thing of cold drinks being better is 100% my opinion, too. also, I picked the name Taylor because I wanted her name to start with a 'T,' just like her parents)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas, Minho, Brenda, and Harriet get coffee. Harriet runs into some familiar faces, and all of a sudden, there's someone else coming to brunch.

9:12 am

**_thomas_ **

_hey, is aris coming for coffee, too?_

_i need 2 know if i should take the booster seat out_

**_harriet_ **

_lemme ask him real quick_

_if he’s even awake_

_he said 2 go w/out him_

_but he’ll be up for waffles_

**_thomas_ **

_sounds good_

_see u soon!_

Thomas placed his car keys on the counter as he slipped his shoes off. He had just gotten back home after dropping Taylor off at his parents’. He wouldn’t have to leave for another half hour. Considering he lived close to Harriet, and Minho and Brenda had stayed over again, it was easier to take one car. Taylor had been excited to have “Aunt Bren” and “Uncle Min” there, especially because Friday night was movie night. They had ordered pizza, and sat curled up together as they watched Tangled. They all sang along with the songs, and generally had a good time.

After Thomas had put Taylor to bed, he and his friends had watched another movie, before tumbling into Thomas’ bed. It was nice for Thomas to have the physical comfort they never hesitated to give him. He had always been a tactile person, and he was thankful his friends were, too.

In a tired voice, Minho recounted the time they had gotten to spend the night in the aquarium, as Teresa had won an essay contest. Brenda responded with the time Minho broke his arm trying to recreate some cool flips he saw online, and she had to drive all of them to the hospital, since they were inseparable. Thomas smiled as he relived the first double date the four of them had gone on. Dinner, then a movie, followed by a walk to the nearby park, the one where the boys had met the girls for the first time. The double date had ended with the four of them laughing as they chased each other around the park, and competed to see who could swing the highest.

After telling stories, they proceeded to fall asleep listening to the album the three of them, and Teresa, had loved as teenagers.

The feeling of love had made it easier to wake up that morning in order to get Taylor ready for the day. Thomas had left before his friends had woken, but knew they would be awake when he got back.

He smiled when he spotted his friends arguing about whatever show they were watching. Without giving them any warning, Thomas flopped down on top of them, grinning at their startled expressions.

“Why are you so quiet when you walk in a room?” Minho complained, shoving Thomas’ shoulder.

“I’m not quiet,” Thomas snorted. “You two are just loud.”

Brenda rolled her eyes, but pulled Thomas’ leg further onto her lap into a more comfortable position. It was nice to see Thomas like this, how he was growing up. Carefree and happy. He had become more serious over the past two years, but moments like this were starting to happen more often.

“So, this barista,” Brenda shared a sneaky glance with Minho. “He seems nice.”

“Can’t wait to meet him,” Minho grinned widely, poking Thomas in the side. “I gotta see if he’s good enough for you.”

“Oh god, just kill me now,” Thomas turned to hide his face between Minho’s side and the back of the couch. “Maybe I’ll just leave you here. Or I just won’t go.”

“You’re going,” Brenda reached over to run her hand through Thomas’ hair. “This is going to be good for you. Even if it’s just us getting coffee, then going to Harriet’s. Or if it’s getting to know this barista better. We’re not telling you that you have to fall in love with him or anything. But it would be nice to make a new friend.”

Sighing, Thomas turned back around, reaching for the chain around his neck. He kept Teresa’s engagement and wedding rings on it, keeping them near his heart. He wore it every day, without fail. Sometimes, he wore his ring, when he needed the extra reminder of the love he and Teresa shared.

“Hey,” Minho’s voice was soft as he saw what his friend was doing. Though Thomas wore the chain every day, and his friends knew about it, it was rare that he took them out to fiddle with when anyone was around. “I’m sorry for teasing you so much. I know things are different, harder for you now. I also know this is the first time you’ve seemed to have interest in someone since Teresa. She was always endgame for you. You spent almost your entire life loving her. That will never go away. I don’t want you to feel like I’m pushing you, because I wouldn’t. I didn’t love Teresa like you did, but I did love her.”

“We all did.” Brenda smiled wistfully. Though the four of them had been best friends, and Thomas and Teresa had been head over heels for each other, Brenda had known her longer. For three years before the met the boys, the two had been best friends. “But I think what Minho is trying to say is that we’ll keep the teasing to a minimum. You need to move at your own pace. Though, if you do end up being friends with him, we might tell a few embarrassing stories once enough time’s past.”

Thomas laughed at that, his face lighting up a bit. “I wouldn’t expect anything less. And it’s okay. Both of you. I know you don’t mean anything like that. I’m just… learning how to move on. To keep going. I’ve also only dated Teresa, and we grew up together, so I’m not really sure how I’d go about anything if and when I wanted to.” Frowning, another thought occurred to him. “Plus, I don’t even know if he likes guys.”

Since he had been fifteen, Thomas was aware of his sexuality, but he didn’t fully accept it until he was seventeen. He had been terrified to tell Teresa, not because he thought she would hate him, but because he didn’t want there to be any doubt how he felt about her. They had just started dating when Thomas realized his eyes were often drawn to women _and_ men. But in the end, he had nothing to worry about.

“We’ll figure it out,” Brenda promised, patting Thomas’ leg. “Min and I have your back.”

“I know,” Thomas smiled, feeling warm at the love he was feeling. “The three of us, against the world.”

* * *

At nine fifty, Thomas pulled up in front of Harriet’s building. She was waiting for them outside, sitting cross-legged on the stone bench next to the small water feature. She waved at them as she stood up, sliding her sunglasses down to cover her eyes.

She slid into the backseat, greeting the three already in the car. “Alright, Aris promises he’ll be up and have the stuff out for waffles in about an hour.”

Harriet laughed at how excited her friends were at the prospect, the group falling into easy conversation in the ten or so minutes it took to get to the cafe. It was nice to spend time together like this again. They were all so busy, so it was hard to make time to do stuff for fun. And even though Harriet had only known the other three for a five years compared to them growing up together, she never felt like an outsider.

They pulled into the parking lot, which only had a couple other cars in it. Minho and Brenda held hands as they walked in front of Thomas and Harriet, who were poking fun at each other. The bell above the door rang gently as they walked in. The cafe was welcoming, a couple people huddled together in the corner, and a teenager hunched over a laptop typing furiously at a table by the window.

They got in line, talking about the new project that Harriet has been assigned. Even though the other three didn’t work in the labs, and often weren’t hands on with the scientific research part of the company, it’s something they all found interesting, especially Thomas. He was naturally a very curious person.

“What can I get started for you?”

Thomas looked up to see a familiar face. It wasn’t Newt, but it was the other barista that usually worked with him. Alby, according to his name tag.

Before he could say anything, Brenda stepped forward.

“Can we get an iced chai latte, an iced latte, a americano, and an iced macchiato? All medium, please.” She was handing him her credit card before the others could reach for their wallets, waving off their comments about being able to pay for themselves.

While they waited for their drinks, the four claimed a table by the window. Minho was in the middle of telling a story about one of their coworkers, when Brenda’s name was called.

“I’ll get them,” Harriet offered. “I already know this story.”

Harriet grabbed the drink carrier, ready to turn around, when a voice called out.

“Harriet? Harriet Jones?”

She turned, eyes widening when she saw who it was. Brenda had pushed to the front, blocking her and Minho from even seeing the barista. Now, she was able to clearly look at his face, a familiar face that she hadn’t seen in years.

“Alby? It’s been a long time.”

“It has,” Alby nodded. “Y’know, Newt works here, too. He’s on trash duty right now. Should be back in a couple minutes if you want to say hi.”

Harriet nodded her assent. “Yeah, I’m here with my friends.” She pointed at them, smiling slightly as she watched Brenda and Thomas teaming up against Minho on something.

“Wait, you’re friends with Thomas?” Alby looked surprised.

Looking confused, she responded. “You know him? He hasn’t mentioned you before.”

“I don’t really know him. He just started coming in this week. But,” he grinned. “He sure did capture Newt’s attention. Obviously, he wouldn’t want me telling anyone, but since you’re friends with Thomas…”

“He is Newt’s type, isn’t he?” Harriet remembered who her friend had been drawn back to in high school. Then her mind jumped to Thomas, who despite in the process of healing, wasn’t ready for a relationship. She was the only one outside of his family (which included Brenda, Minho, and their families), that knew about the rings around his neck. She knew how much Teresa’s death had affected him.

“Maybe you could put in a good word for him. Or see if he’d even be interested? Do you, ah, know anything about his preferences?”

“Normally I’d help a friend out. Even though I haven’t talked to Newt in years. But Thomas… he’s one of my closest friends, now. And I just… while it would be a possibility in another life, because yes, I think it could work out in a different situation… I can’t. It’s not my place to say why.” She looked over at her friends with a soft look on her face. They were so engrossed in their debate that they hadn’t realized she had been gone for five minutes. “But I think it would do him good to make a new friend. You don’t have to shut down Newt’s attraction, but please, don’t tell him what I told you. It needs to come from Thomas.”

Alby nodded, noting how serious Harriet looked. “Alright, I won’t. But can I still send him over to say hi when he gets back?”

“How long does trash duty take?” Harriet laughed. She had been talking with Alby for five minutes, and she still hadn’t seen the blond.

“Eh, I sent him on break before, on the condition he’d take care of the trash before coming back to work. He gets off soon, but he was up late talking to Sonya, so I took pity on him today.”

Harriet smiled at the mention of Sonya, but didn’t say anything. “Yeah, send him over. We’ll be here a little bit longer.”

With a promise to stay in contact, Harriet made her way back to the table. She was almost immediately dragged into the debate of whether Marvel or DC was better.

* * *

Newt was glad he had the shorter morning shift. He still had to open, which meant being at the store by five in the morning, but he would be done by eleven. The later shift, which he usually worked, would be done by one.

As it neared ten, he grew anxious. He remembered what Thomas had said on Thursday, that he and a few friends were coming in. Brenda, the woman he had met that day, was one of them. Another was her husband, who was also Thomas’ best friend. The last was the mysterious “H.”

It seemed Alby had forgotten about Thomas coming in, or at least what time. Newt was thankful for that. He didn’t need to embarrass himself in front of the brunet again, which is why Newt had asked his friend if he could take a break, even though he was set to leave in a little over an hour. The excuse he gave wasn’t even a lie, so he didn’t feel too bad about it. Newt figured if he was back to work by a quarter after ten, Thomas would’ve come and gone. Or at least would be busy with his friends, and not notice him.

On schedule, Newt was back in the building, securing his apron.

“Hey, guess what?”

“What?” Newt asked, glancing over at his friend who was sweeping the floor.

“An old friend of ours came in about fifteen minutes ago.” Alby looked excited.

“Who?” Newt’s curiosity had been peaked.

“Harriet! Turns out she works and lives nearby, but it’s her first time here. I told her I’d send you over to say hi when you got back. We need to start hanging out with her again. Invite her to Sonya’s party.”

Newt smiled. He liked Harriet, and it _would_ be nice to catch up with her. It would make a fun story to tell Sonya the next time he talked to her. “Where’s she sitting?”

Alby pointed at a table that was occupied by four people. He couldn’t see the faces of those whose backs were facing him, but one of those he could see was Harriet. She looked almost the same as she did the last time he had seen her, only older. Her hair was pulled away from her face, her hands were covered in rings, and the sleeves of her shirt were rolled up. The biggest difference Newt could see from his spot behind the counter was the tattoo on her arm. He couldn’t make out what it was, but he could see the ink on her dark skin.

The other person he could see was an Asian man who was laughing at something one of the others was saying. He was reaching across to the other woman, as if reaching for her hand.

Newt started to walk over, excited at the prospect of reconnecting with one of his old friends. As he reached the table, the other two people came into view. Newt stopped in his tracks, eyes widening when he realized that Harriet was with Brenda and _Thomas_. He wanted to run, but Harriet had already spotted him.

“Newt!”

“You two know each other?” The man Newt didn’t know looked at Harriet, then Newt, looking gleeful.

Harriet nodded. “Newt and I were friends in high school. We met because I was friends with his sister.” She turned towards the blond. “Newt, these are a few of my friends. Minho, Thomas, and Brenda.”

“We’ve met,” Thomas smiled. “But it’s nice to see you again. Wild that you and H already know each other.”

Newt could only nod.

Harriet glanced at Thomas, then Brenda, her eyebrow raised. It lowered when Brenda nodded, answering Harriet’s unasked question. “So, Newt, when do you get off work?”

“Eleven.” It was easier if he just looked at Harriet. He had never met Minho before, though he had heard Brenda and Thomas mention him. Brenda’s husband, Thomas’ best friend.

“Well, if these guys don’t mind, do you want to join us for brunch? We’re having waffles.” With a quick look at her friends, Harriet could tell they were okay with it.

“Your famous waffles?” Newt’s face lit up. “It’s been too long since I last had them.”

“I’ll take that as a yes. Do you have a way over, or do you need a ride?”

“Uh, Alby drove me.” Newt looked sheepish. “If it’s not too much trouble…”

“I’m sure Thomas won’t mind.”

Thomas widened his eyes slightly, his hand that was holding his cup freezing in mid air. “Uh, no. Yeah, I’ve got room. Just have to move a few things around.” He thought about the booster seat. He decided he was going to put it in the trunk, before covering it with the blanket he kept there for when he and his friends went star-gazing. He guessed that if Newt saw it, he would have questions. While Thomas loved to brag about his daughter, the “What about her mother?” question usually popped up. It was supposed to be a day of fun, and talking about Teresa would only bring him down. One day he’d say something, bring Teresa and Taylor up, just not that day.

“Great!” Harriet exclaimed. “We’ll just wait for you to get off work.”

Newt nodded, too preoccupied to realize he was still supposed to be working. Harriet had just invited him to have waffles with her friends, which include Thomas. He was going to be in Thomas’ car, and the prospect of actually having a conversation with the other man was daunting.

The last half hour of work went by quickly, Newt trapped in a daze. He barely noticed when Thomas slipped out for a few minutes, presumably to make room for him.

At eleven, he clocked out, taking his time to gather his things. He hoped this went well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to write this story. I've already written a later chapter, and the epilogue. I hope you guys stick with me to the end!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waffle breakfast, and Thomas being a good dad.

Thomas listened to his friends talk as he made the familiar journey to Harriet’s, trying not to think about the blond sitting in the backseat between Harriet and Brenda.

Glancing in the rear view mirror, Thomas felt his cheeks get pink when his eyes met Newt’s, who happened to look up at that moment.Thomas immediately turned back to the road, trying very hard to ignore Minho who was grinning at him.

When they got to Harriet’s, Thomas parked on the street in front of the building. As he waited for the others to get out so he could lock the car, he ran his fingers along the chain around his neck, before tugging on it. The silver chain dug into his neck a little, jolting him back to reality. A reality where he wasn’t ready for a new relationship. Not yet.

Thomas stayed next to Brenda as the group made their way to the elevator. He kept his gaze locked on the wall in front of him, fingers restless in his pocket. Part of him wished he had his ring on.

Though he knew it wasn’t true, Thomas couldn’t stop the part of him that thought thinking someone was attractive was betraying Teresa, forgetting her. The rings around his neck usually did a good job of grounding him, as he would just tug on the chain. But this time was different. His friend was friends with the guy he thought was cute. He was about to spend time with him, and Thomas was afraid of what that might mean in the future. He knew that if he had worn his ring, there would have been questions from Newt about it, but it would be an easy sign that he wasn’t looking for a relationship. If the blond was even into guys.

_Harriet would probably know_ , Thomas’ mind whispered.

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Hey guys!”

“Aris, man. It’s been a while.” Minho was the first to greet their friend.

Pushing aside his thoughts, Thomas greeted Aris, following his friends into the apartment. He followed Aris and Minho to the living room, where a movie was playing. The three men collapsed on the couch, falling into an easy banter. Brenda followed Harriet into the kitchen, andNewt paused in the hallway, unsure where to go. While he tried to decide where to go, he took in the photos on the wall. They were mostly of Harriet and Aris, though some had Minho, Brenda, and Thomas in them. In one of them, there was also a small baby laying on the ground, smiling, with the adults around her. There was also another woman in the photo, but Newt wasn’t sure who she was. He figured she must be one of their other friends, and he’d meet her eventually. And maybe the baby was hers, since he hadn’t heard anyone mention her yet.

Eventually, he went to join Aris, Minho and Thomas. He watched them for a moment, noting how comfortable they were with each other. He was unsure where to sit.

“Hey, you’re H’s friend from high school, yeah?” Aris looked up from the conversation they were having, spotting Newt standing awkwardly behind the couch. “She told me she ran into you today.”

“Yeah,” Newt nodded his head. He took a few steps forward. “I’m Newt.”

Aris raised an eyebrow upon hearing the unusual name, but didn’t say anything. “Aris. H and I met in college. We’ve been roommates since we graduated. Glad you could join us.”

“Me, too,” Newt smiled softly. He decided to sneak a glance at Thomas. The brunet was sitting next to Minho, with Aris sprawled across their laps. Aris’ head was in Thomas’ lap. Newt’s heart dropped a little when he saw Thomas run his fingers through the sandy blond hair. They looked close.

“Hey, how’s Ashley doing?” Thomas asked, glancing down at his friend.

“She’s great,” Aris beamed. “She’s my girlfriend,” he explained to Newt. “She just got a promotion last week.”

Before Newt could say something in return, Harriet’s voice called out.

“Hey, can one of you boys come help by setting the table?”

Aris sat up. Sighing heavily, he tumbled off his friends’ laps, ending up on the floor. “Yeah, I’m coming.”

“So, Newt,” Minho turned his attention to the blond. “What was Harriet like in high school?”

Relieved to be on a topic he could talk about without feeling awkward, Newt sat down on a chair, and fell into an easy conversation with Minho and Thomas about their mutual friend. They traded stories about high school, and work, until the waffles were ready.

The table was set up with a plate of waffles at each end of the table, and toppings down the middle. There were bowls of handmade whipped cream, bottles of syrup, powdered sugar, strawberries, and chocolate chips. There was a pitcher of fresh-squeezed orange juice, a pitcher of iced tea, and the coffee maker had hot coffee ready to pour.

“Wow,” Newt looked at the table in amazement. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had Harriet’s waffles, and it looks like she’s expanded.”

Harriet smiled. “Well, once Aris and I got our first apartment in college, we both decided to get better at cooking. Comes in handy, especially when we have guests over. Especially since Minho is too impatient to spend much time cooking, and T was way too chaotic to be allowed in the kitchen. Thankfully, Brenda and Thomas are much better than they are.”

Minho pretended to look offended as he made his way into the kitchen. “You didn’t have to tell Newt this early. We just met. But I guess you’re not wrong.”

Newt just laughed at them. It was clear neither of them meant any harm; it was just friendly banter. It reminded him of his group of friends in high school. It would be nice to have Harriet back in his life, and Thomas, Minho, and Brenda seemed like they’d be good friends.

They all sat down at the table. Newt found himself between Harriet and Brenda. Minho was sitting across from his wife, Aris was across from his roommate, and Thomas was across from him.

The waffles were finished quickly, and once the dishes were cleared, the group moved to the living room. Aris was sprawled on the floor with Brenda, her head resting on his stomach, while Minho and Thomas sat on a couple chairs they had moved into the room, leaving Harriet and Newt to sit next to each other on the couch. Newt was thankful for that, as he really only knew Harriet. As they talked, he opened up snapchat, getting a quick photo of Harriet to send to Sonya.

She answered back far too quickly for someone in a different country, looking excited that Newt had reconnected with her high school best friend. It offered a path for Sonya and Harriet to reconnect, in person, once Sonya moved.

“So, Newt,” Harriet turned to look at him. “How’s Sonya? I haven’t talked to her in a while.”

“She’s good.” Newt perked up. As much as he acted like his sister annoyed him, he loved having her as a sister. “Sun’s actually moving here next month. I just snapped her, telling her I was with you. She’s excited to catch up with all of you guys again.”

“Ooo, do we get another friend soon?” Minho looked interested.

“I guess,” New shrugged. He didn’t want to look too excited about Minho’s wording. It implied that they were already friends, even though it was the first time he was meeting Minho and Aris, and had only briefly met Brenda and Thomas before. It was nice, to have met new people who already liked him. While Newt had a few friends, he wasn’t going to say no to the people he was with at the moment. “Sonya’s my sister. She’s moving into town soon. She and Harriet were close in high school.”

“Oh, so it was Sonya you told us about,” Thomas wiggled his eyebrows at his friend. He was smiling, and exchanged a glance with Brenda.

“Oh, slim it, Thomas,” Harriet rolled her eyes.

“What are you talking about?” Newt looked curiously at his friend, wondering what Thomas was talking about.

“Ah, it’s nothing,” Thomas looked at Harriet, smiling apologetically. “Don’t mind me.”

“Okay…” Newt decided to let it drop, since the others seemed to want to. He didn’t want to push something. If they wanted to say something, they would on their own time.

The next few hours passed quickly. While Aris, Harriet, Brenda, Minho, and Thomas all knew each other, and Newt had some history with Harriet, there was a lot to talk about. Newt got to reconnect with his old friend, and got to get to know the others. It didn’t take long for the environment to feel comfortable, like he had known them for years.

It was only when Aris had to get ready for work, and Thomas got a text from his mom about Taylor, that the group slowly started to get ready to leave.

While Thomas knew his parents wouldn’t mind having Taylor longer, he wanted to spend time with her. It had been a long week, and he hadn’t gotten to spend as much time with just his daughter. Minho and Brenda had been over a couple nights, and Taylor loved them as much as Thomas did. But Thomas always tried to make sure the two of them got time to do things together.

He offered to drive Newt home, as he was already going to be driving Minho and Brenda to his apartment, as their car was there. Plus, it seemed like the right thing to do; he had driven him to Harriet’s, since the blond didn’t have a way there.

It turned out Newt didn’t live too far away. They didn’t talk much on their way there, feeling tired after a pleasant afternoon eating and talking.

“Thanks for the ride.” Newt’s voice was soft as he stepped out of the car.

“Of course,” Thomas smiled back. “We should hang out again sometime soon.” No matter what Thomas ended up deciding, he knew Newt would be a good friend to have. It would be nice to make some new friends. “Harriet has my number. She can give it to you.”

Newt nodded. “I’d love to. Maybe I’ll see you at the cafe sometime soon?”

“You will,” Thomas promised.

“Good that,” Newt smiled. “I’ll see you soon, then, Tommy.”

Newt had already closed the door before he processed the fact that he had called the brunet “Tommy” again. His cheeks flushed as he hurried into the building.

However, Thomas didn’t mind. The nickname had caught him by surprise, but he didn’t mind it.

“Tommy?” Minho grinned as he poked his friend. It wasn’t joking, or mocking. It was sincere. Minho and Brenda hadn’t heard anyone call Thomas a nickname since Teresa. She had called him Tom. After she died, the rest of their group didn’t want to broach the topic. They usually called him Thomas anyway, but sometimes, Minho had called him “Tom-boy” when they had been growing up. Hearing someone call Thomas by a nickname, and Thomas not looking awkward or uncomfortable about it, was a step in the right direction.

“Has he called you that before?” Brenda was curious.

“Once,” Thomas admitted. “I don’t think he means to.”

“But he does. And you don’t mind.” Minho reached his hand out to squeeze his friend’s shoulder. “Do you think you’ll tell him about Teresa?”

Thomas sighed. “At some point. But for now, I like how it is. Having someone who doesn’t know the story.” He tugged on the chain around his neck. “It feels… normal. I haven’t had that in a while.”

Brenda unbuckled her seatbelt, reaching over from the passenger seat to wrap her arms around Thomas, running her hand through his hair. “Hold on to it. I like him, and I think he’ll be a great friend. And you tell him when you’re ready.”

* * *

After picking up Taylor from his parents’, and talking with them for a few minutes, they headed back to his apartment. Minho and Brenda thanked him for the ride, gave Taylor hugs, then made their way to their car.

Thomas watched them leave, before heading into the apartment. He was looking forward to a quiet evening. He ordered a pizza, not wanting to cook that night.

By the time dinner was eaten and cleaned up, Thomas was feeling exhausted. He was curled up on the couch, Taylor playing with stuffed animals next to him. He watched her, a soft smile pulling on the corner of his mouth. It was nice to watch her have fun, content to create a story for her toys. After a little while, her movements started slowing. She was tired, too.

Thomas sighed as he pulled Taylor onto his lap.

It had been a good day, but he was content to spend the evening alone with his daughter. Sometimes he would read her books, sometimes they would watch a movie, or play a game. It didn’t matter what they did, as long as they were together.

Thomas tried to be a good dad. He learned by asking his parents, or by reading books. When Teresa had still been around, the two of them took Taylor to the library for story time, or to the park where she met other kids. It didn’t matter that she was young; she had enjoyed having other people around, and being in nature. It was good for all of them to spend time together as a family. Now, Thomas went with Brenda and Minho. He was thankful for them. They didn’t help them just because they felt obligated; they helped because they wanted to. They were the best friends Thomas could have asked for.

Despite that, it was nice to spend time with Taylor, just the two of them. Thomas cherished the time he had with her. Her bright blue eyes would peer up at him, a smile that reminded him of Teresa on her face. He would gently poke the moles on her face that she had gotten from him, which would make her laugh.

She was the perfect combination of her parents. She was inquisitive and endearing. Thomas knew that one day, she would change the world. He only wished that Teresa could be there to see it. They had playfully joked around on who their daughter would grow up to be. A scientist, an astronaut, a politician, a teacher, an artist, an actor. Neither of them would force anything on Taylor; she would have the freedom to figure out who and what she wanted to be. But it had still been fun to imagine.

When it was almost Taylor’s bedtime, Thomas carried her into her room. The walls were painted a soft purple, with a huge canvas of stars and the planets hanging on one of the walls. When Thomas and Teresa had started preparing for Taylor’s arrival, they had decided on purple. Thomas carried the color choice over to the new apartment. The canvas had been drawn and painted by Minho and Teresa. While Brenda and Thomas were great in the kitchen, they could barely draw stick figures. Minho and Teresa were the opposite. They had delegated painting the walls of Taylor’s nursery to Brenda and Thomas, while they worked on the canvas.

Though much of Teresa’s things had been put in storage, Thomas couldn’t bear to do the same to the canvas. For a while, it was one of the only art pieces in the new apartment up that Teresa had made. Now, he was slowly adding in new things. A photograph she had taken of a shell on the beach hanging in the bathroom. A drawing of Thomas and Teresa, age nine, on his bedside table. More and more things were slowly coming out of storage.

But Taylor would always be his favorite thing that came from Teresa, that was a part of her. Though Thomas didn’t want to spoil her to the point she was too dependent on him, he still pampered her a fair amount, as did Brenda and Thomas. And their parents. Especially Taylor’s grandparents.

Taylor’s restless movements shook Thomas out of his thoughts.

“You’re tired, aren’t you?” He whispered, gently pushing a strand of hair away from Taylor’s face. “It’s bed time, princess.”

Feeling extremely sentimental in that moment, Thomas decided to sing to her. He didn’t do it often, but he and Teresa used to. Neither of them were the type of people to sing in public, but at home, just them and Taylor, it felt right.

He held her close as she fell asleep, the song he was singing trailing off. The room was quiet and dark, save for the star shaped nightlight plugged into the outlet near the door. Carefully, Thomas tucked Taylor into bed, smiling softly before he closed the door behind him.

As soon as he made it back to his room, he headed for the bedside table. He opened the small, wooden box that he always kept there. Inside was his wedding band. He picked it up, running his fingers over the smooth, silver metal. Thomas slipped the ring on, the familiar weight a comfort.

He gently unclasped the chain from around his neck, placing it on the table. Five minutes later, he was tumbling into bed. He yawned as he double checked his alarm was set. He was glad it was Sunday the following day, meaning he could sleep in a little.

Thomas fell asleep, dreaming of the life he had almost had. Teresa’s blue eyes shining as she leaned against him, her voice soft as she told him she loved him. That all she wanted was for him to be happy.

And for the rest of the night, he was able to forget all the pain and heartbreak. He held onto the good memories from the past, and was looking forward to the ones he was going to be making.

It was the best night’s sleep he had gotten (without Minho or Brenda around) in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and have two more chapters up this week! I'm trying to update about once a week, and it's been two weeks since my last update.
> 
> Let me know if there's anything you want to see in this story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas, Minho, Brenda, and Taylor go on a small road trip. Newt meets Taylor, and has questions.

It had been almost a week since Thomas had gone to the cafe, by himself, or with his friends. He had been busy, and hadn’t had as much time in the morning as usual. However, he and his two friends were working a half day on Friday, so they planned to pick Taylor up from Minho’s parents’ place, then treat themselves to drinks and pastries at the cafe.

When Friday came around, Brenda, Minho and Thomas piled into Thomas’ car. By twelve-thirty, they had Taylor buckled into the car, and were on their way.

Once there, they sent Minho to get the drinks, as Brenda and Thomas grabbed a table. They settled Taylor down next to her dad and across from Brenda.

“Alby says hi,” Minho said as he set the drinks down. “He’s about to clock out, so he’s going to come over in a minute.”

Once it was established that they were all friends with Harriet, the two groups started to talk with each other more. Harriet had put them all in a group chat. By all of them, it was Harriet, Brenda, Thomas, Minho, Newt, Alby, Sonya (who had been added by Newt), and Aris. They hadn’t all hung out yet, but they all got along. The group chat was used every day, and Thomas had even started texting just Newt.

It was nice, getting to know the barista. It made it easier that it was over text, so Thomas could take his time and think about what he wanted to say. There were some things he just wasn’t ready to talk about yet, even though part of him wanted to. One day, he would have to tell Newt about Taylor, about Teresa.

But for the mean time, Thomas was content to exchange texts about their favorite movies, their hobbies, and other general trivia that friends knew about each other.

Knowing that Newt didn’t usually work Fridays, and if he did, was gone by noon, made it a safe day to bring Taylor to the cafe.

However, luck didn’t end up being on Thomas’ side. When Alby came over to talk for a few minutes, after fawning over how cute Taylor was, he mentioned that the blond was going to be there an extra hour, since one of their coworkers was having car troubles, and would be showing up late. Newt had taken the earlier half of her shift for her.

Thomas had sighed heavily at the news, knowing that there would be questions coming fairly soon. He had been hoping to keep everything feeling “normal” a little bit longer, but now he had no choice. And of course it had to be a day he was wearing his ring, just like he had been for the past week. He had been hit hard by a wave of memories of Teresa, and had wanted the comfort. He, Minho, and Brenda had taken a half day off work for a reason. They were going to take a small road trip, traveling across the state to different places that meant a lot to them growing up. They were going to start with a stop at their old grade school, where Minho and Thomas, and Brenda and Teresa, met. Where they all started hanging out, even though they had all met for the first time at a nearby park. Which was their second stop.

Then they were going to drive to their college, which was about three hours away, and stop by all their old favorite places. There were plenty of other stops they were going to make, but it would end with a visit with Teresa.

It was something that they had promised they’d do one day, over a year ago, and it was finally time. Thomas hadn’t been back to most of the places they’d be visiting, but he was finally feeling okay to do so. He was healing, and the road trip was a necessary step for him.

They had just wanted to stop for coffee and snacks first.

Brenda reached over to squeeze Thomas’ hand, knowing what he was thinking. It was a silent affirmation that she and Minho were there for him. No matter what.

It had been enough to ease the tension for the next twenty minutes. They hadn’t seen Newt yet, and guessed that as there hadn’t been any new customers since them, that he was in the back somewhere. They might be in and out before he noticed, though they had to consider he could come out at any moment.

And about ten minutes before they were planning to leave, he did.

* * *

Newt peered out from behind the counter. He spotted his new friends sitting at a table, talking and laughing. It was odd to see them at that time of day, as they were usually at work. But there they were. He wondered why they were at the cafe instead of work.

As he was about to walk over to say hi and ask why they weren’t at work, he did a double take when he spotted a toddler. He hadn’t seen or heard about her before. He watched the way his friends interacted with her for a moment, trying to figure the situation out.

The young girl was dressed in bright yellow, and she had dark hair. He couldn’t see her face very well from where he was, but seeing her smile, made Newt smile.

He guessed she was either a friend’s kid, or possibly Minho and Brenda’s, though why they hadn’t brought her up yet, he didn’t know.

Deciding he wanted to make a good first impression, he carefully took a cookie out of the display case.

He approached cautiously, unsure how to start.

“Hey, Newt.” Minho was the first to notice him. “Alby told us you were here. Covering for someone, hm?”

“Yeah,” Newt nodded. “Rachel’s car broke down, and she can’t get here until two-thirty. I wasn’t busy, so I offered to cover for her.”

Newt glanced at Brenda, then Thomas. The brunet seemed quiet, more reserved than usual. He was fiddling with something. It took a moment to register, but Newt spotted a silver band around Thomas’ left ring finger. A wedding ring.

He looked away quickly, trying to hide his flushed cheeks and the disappointment in his eyes. He should’ve known Thomas wasn’t single. But he was confused, as no one had mentioned Thomas being in a relationship with anyone. Not Minho, or Brenda, or Harriet, or Aris, or Thomas himself.

“Who’s this?” Newt smiled at the young girl, distracting himself from his thoughts.

“That,” Brenda stated, “is Taylor.”

“Hi, Taylor,” Newt waved at her, eliciting a giggle from her. “How old is she?” He looked curiously at Brenda, as she had been the one to answer his first question.

“She’s three and a half.” This time, it was Thomas who replied. He smiled softly at the girl as he handed her a crayon. She was scribbling on a piece of paper in a multitude of colors. The newest color was a vibrant blue.

“She’s a little genius,” Minho beamed. “And I get to be the fun uncle, which is great.”

“Does that make me the wine or vodka aunt?” Brenda asked, teasingly.

“Living with Minho? I think you might want the strong stuff,” Thomas snorted, ignoring Minho’s indignant cry.

“He’s not exactly wrong,” Brenda laughed at the look on her husband’s face. “Especially in the mornings. I don’t know how you do it.”

“Well, at least Taylor loves me,” Minho pretended to be offended. “Even if you two don’t.”

“What are you guys doing here instead of at work?” Newt asked once they calmed down. He glanced around the store, to see if there was anything he needed to pay attention to. Luckily, it was one of the calmer times; everyone was back at work after lunch, and the afternoon rush hadn’t hit yet. It allowed Newt the time to sit down for a moment to talk with his friends, as long as he was ready to get up and get back to work if someone walked in.

“We’re taking a half day,” Minho shrugged. “We’ve got plans this weekend, and wanted to get a head start.”

“It’s Taylor’s first road-trip, and we wanted to stick as close to her sleep schedule as possible,” Brenda explained further. “Our big stop is three hours away, and there are a couple things we planned on doing beforehand.”

“Ah,” Newt nodded, unsure what to say. Remembering the cookie he brought with him, he held it out, not knowing who to give it to. “I… noticed Taylor, and thought she might like a cookie?”

“Thanks, Newt,” Thomas smiled at the blond, looking a little more alive. “And chocolate chip, her favorite.” He broke the cookie into smaller pieces, placing them on a napkin in front of Taylor. “And what do we say to Newt, sweetheart?”

“Tank you,” she beamed widely as she picked up a piece of cookie. She held it in her small hand, shoving it towards Thomas. “Daddy wants some?”

Pressing a kiss to Taylor’s forehead, Thomas took the offered piece. “Thank you, princess.”

Newt watched the two interact. Now that he was able to see Taylor up close, he could easily tell that she was Thomas’ daughter. They had the same moles, the same nose and smile. Newt wanted to ask more questions; where was Taylor’s mom? Was she the one Thomas was married to? Why hadn’t they mentioned her? But Newt could tell that it wasn’t the best moment to ask, so he kept the questions to himself.

When he didn’t offer up any questions, except ones about Taylor’s favorite color or book, Thomas started engaging in the conversation more. They chatted for five more minutes, before Newt had to get back to work, and the others needed to hit the road. With the promise to hangout soon, they said goodbye.

* * *

Brenda drove for the first leg of the road trip. She easily navigated the familiar roads that led to their grade school. The building looked much smaller than they remembered, but it still had the familiar playground, welcome sign, and mural painted onto one side of the building.

It had been added when they had been in fifth grade, a couple years after they all became friends. Across the bottom half were handprints from all the students enrolled at the school that year. It wasn’t hard to find theirs, a cluster of four smack dab in the middle. Minho’s print was in purple, Brenda’s in red, Thomas’ in green, and Teresa’s in blue.

They placed their hands on top of their old handprints, marveling at how small they used to be. It was nostalgic, to be back at the school where their friendship had grown. They searched the mural, pointing out other familiar handprints. They found Nick’s, and Laura’s, and Chuck’s.

After walking around the building, and pointing out all the familiar sights (classroom windows, the school library, where the crack in the ground that always filled up with water when it rained [that became the school’s very own river] used to be), they piled back in the car.

The park that was located only five minutes away was a big part of their history. It had been where the two duos had met. Thomas and Minho had been running around, already faster than their classmates. They both loved the adrenaline rush, and were always racing each other. Something that carried over through each phase of their lives; they had run track and field and cross country in high school and college. Teresa and Brenda had been finishing up soccer practice, and had been passing the ball back and forth while their parents talked to each other.

They had been eight when they met. Brenda had kicked the ball a little harder than she had planned to, and caused it to roll into the path of the two boys. Minho had managed to avoid it, but Thomas had tripped right over it.

Brenda and Teresa’s parents had watched it happened, and rushed over to see if Thomas was okay. Minho had already been at his side, and the two girls had followed their parents. Thomas had been just fine, no bruises or scrapes. He was laughing, and playfully complaining that “Minho didn’t really win that race, because it wasn’t Thomas’ fault he fell.”

The parents had insisted at staying with the boys until their parents could catch up. They were a little ways behind, as the boys were trusted to stay away from the roads. As chaotic as they could be, especially together, they were also smart.

In the five minutes it took for Minho and Thomas’ parents to approach, the four kids had started talking, all determined to race each other down to the goal on the other end of the field. They wanted to see who was really the fastest.

Thomas had won that race, but just barely. They had all been fast, but Teresa and Brenda were tired from practice, and Minho had nearly stumbled over his untied shoelace. That was completely Minho’s fault, they had decided.

They had begged their parents to hang out a little bit longer, and by the time they had all left the park thirty minutes later, the parents had all exchanged contact info, knowing their kids were quickly becoming friends.

None of them had any idea how strong the friendships would prove to be.

* * *

Minho drove them to their college. Brenda was in the front seat, scrolling through her phone. She and Minho were talking quietly, not wanting to wake the two sleeping people in the backseat. Thomas needed it, and it was nap time for Taylor.

Taking advantage of the situation, Brenda pulled up a contact she hadn’t used yet.

3:34 pm

**_brenda_ **

_hey_

_so i’m assuming our presence at the cafe today caused you to think of a lot of questions_

_since you haven’t heard of taylor b4 today_

**_newt_ **

_actually, yeah_

_but i didn’t want to push_

_i didn’t think we were there yet_

**_brenda_ **

_it’s not my place to say anything_

_but i have a feeling you’re gonna be sticking around 4 a while_

_so you’ll know one day_

_but_

**_newt_ **

_but?_

**_brenda_ **

_i just wanted to say thanks_

_on thomas’ behalf, bc he won’t say anything_

_y’know, for not pushing_

**_newt_ **

_ofc_

_if he wants 2 say something, he’ll do it when he’s ready_

**_brenda_ **

_glad u understand_

_otherwise i’d have to kick ur ass_

**_newt_ **

_okay, remind me 2 never get on ur bad side_

_you’re a good friend, brenda_

**_brenda_ **

_just… i saw how u reacted_

_to taylor, and the ring_

_i see how u look @ thomas_

**_newt_ **

_i don’t know what ur talking about_

**_brenda_ **

_don’t play dumb with me, newt_

_just, it’s not what you think_

_the ring_

_i’m not going 2 say anything else about it. but remember that_

**_newt_ **

_okay fine_

_and i will_

Thomas blinked as he woke up, trying to get his bearings. He looked out the window, spotting the familiar sight of his freshman year dorm building. He and Minho had been roommates. They had been in room 205, and Brenda and Teresa had been roommates in the building next door, room 323. The four of them had spent a lot of time in both rooms.

After Minho parked the car, they all got out, glad to stretch their legs. Brenda grabbed the bag of supplies for Taylor, and Minho grabbed their shared bag that held their wallets, keys, sunglasses, and other essentials. Thomas picked up Taylor, holding her against his side as they started their walk.

It wasn’t a large campus. There had been about five thousand students, and the average class size had been twenty. It had been nice in their major specific classes to not have a huge lecture hall.

They spent about an hour wandering around the campus. They passed by the familiar dorm buildings, and academic buildings. They took a detour to the art building, where students were encouraged to draw on the walls of the bathroom. They had spent a decent amount of time in the building after Teresa added an art minor. Though science had been her passion, she had liked creating art in different forms, and decided to add the minor.

When it neared dinner time, they walked to a nearby restaurant. It had been started by alumni of their university, just across the street from one of the main dorm buildings. They were seated quickly, and it didn’t take them long to order. They all had their favorites from when they were students, and Taylor wass a fairly easy child to feed. She wasn’t super picky, and all her favorites were on the menu.

When they finished dinner, they walked back to the car, Taylor half asleep from her spot on her dad’s shoulder.

The hotel they were staying at that night was only ten minutes away, and they all tumbled into bed early, since they had decided to get an early start the following morning.

Before heading off in the morning, they stopped by one of the cafes they frequented when they had been students. With their drinks and pastries, they started the journey back home.

At three, after making a stop for lunch and to grab flowers, Minho pulled the car into the parking lot outside of the cemetery. They visited often enough, as a group, or on their own. As well, there were three days a year the three of them, Taylor, and all the parents, came together. Teresa’s birthday. The anniversary of her death, and the day Thomas and Teresa were supposed to have gotten married. Those were the three days the four sets of parents, the three friends, and Taylor would meet at the cemetery.

The mood was somber as they approached the headstone. Thomas placed the flowers, before taking a few steps back to stand between his two friends. They stood in silence, the breeze ruffling their hair, all three lost in thought.

When they were ready, they piled back in the car, ready to head home.

Thomas felt lighter than he had all week. After settling Taylor down with a coloring book in the living room, he made his way to his room. After running his fingers over his ring, he carefully took it off, placing it in its box.

The road trip had been a necessary step for him. Healing and recovery took time, and he was continuing his journey towards it. He felt ready to embrace whatever the next step of his life ended up being.

* * *

7:22 pm

**_newt_ **

_hey, are you free on the 14th?_

_that’s sonya’s welcoming party day_

_and i thought you’d like to be there_

**_harriet_ **

_yeah, should be!_

_what time?_

**_newt_ **

_5:30_

**_harriet_ **

_i’ll be there!_

Harriet smiled as she read the messages. She was excited to reconnect with her old best friend when she moved into town. Everything was going really well for Harriet; she had a great roommate, great friends, and was reconnecting with those she had been friends with years ago.

She was observant. She and Brenda had realized that Newt liked Thomas. They also knew if the friendship continued, Thomas would be sure to notice. It was on the brunet to make a move when he was ready, but for the first time in a while, the two women were confident in what the outcome would be. Thomas was learning to let himself be happy, to move on. One day, they were sure Thomas would be ready to make a move.

Now, to make sure Sonya was filled in on Newt's half of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, now i'm all caught up with where i want to be with this story. hopefully another chapter will be posted this week, so i stay on the schedule i set for myself!
> 
> i have no idea where this road-trip thing came from. but i feel like it's a good thing for the group to have done. i wanna make sure i show thomas' healing process. it's not the same for everyone, but this is what his is.
> 
> if you wanna see anything in this story, let me know! 
> 
> at some point, when this story is done, i might do a series of one shots of missing scenes/expanded scenes, like the road-trip. 
> 
> (the grade school and college descriptions are partly based on my own experience)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since Newt and Thomas met. Now, Sonya is arriving in town.

11:42 pm

**_harriet_ ** ****

_hey, so_

_newt invited me 2 sonya’s welcome party in a couple weeks_

**_thomas_ ** ****

_?_

_and ur telling me y?_

**_harriet_ **

_bc_

_i know you, min and b are getting close w/him_

_and i know newt_

_you guys would love sonya, but I’m p sure newt wouldn’t invite y’all bc he’s awkward like that_

_but sonya wants you guys there (don’t ask)_

_so, do you guys wanna come? it’s @ newt’s on the 14th at 5:30_

**_thomas_ ** ****

_yeah, sounds fun!_

_i’ll ask min and bren_

_and ask the parents if they can take taylor for the night_

* * *

Newt was rushing around his apartment, trying to get everything ready for the guests. Alby was going to be over in ten minutes. He was going to be greeting the guests while Newt drove to the airport to pick up his sister.

When Newt got the text that Alby was there, he let him in, relieved to have help. Together, the two of them set up the table that would hold the food, put up decorations, and put away a few of the more fragile things.

As it hit five, Newt took a deep breath, and looked around the room. He was pleased with what he and his friend had done.

“Right. I’m going to get Sonya.” He fiddled with his keys. He was excited to have his sister around again. He was also anxious about making sure her first night back in the states was a good one.

“Go, I’ve got this.” Alby squeezed his friend’s shoulder. “The others will be here soon. Harriet just said she’s on the way. Everything will be ready when you get back.”

“Okay,” Newt nodded as he grabbed his wallet, tucking it into his pocket. “I’m going.” He made his way out to the street where his car was parked. He didn’t use it too often, since he and Alby usually carpooled. But his parents had wanted him to have a car, so they had gotten him one before they went back to England.

The airport was only about fifteen minutes away. Newt had told everyone to get to his apartment at 5:30, so everyone was there and ready before he brought Sonya back.

While Newt waited for Sonya, he pulled out his phone. He deleted a few emails, before opening snapchat. He skimmed through a few stories until he got a text. He opened his messages, expecting to see a message from his sister. Instead, he was pleasantly surprised to see that it was from Thomas.

5:22 pm

**_tommy_ ** ****

_sonya’s coming in today, isn’t she?_

**_newt_ ** ****

_yeah, she is! i’m actually @ the airport waiting for her rn_

**_tommy_ ** ****

_once she’s settled, we should all do something! can’t wait to meet her_

It warmed Newt’s heart to see that Thomas remembered what day Sonya was coming in. They had spent more time together, and with their friends, over the past couple weeks. Heeding Brenda’s warning, Newt didn’t ask about Taylor’s mom, or Thomas’ ring, that he didn’t seem to wear everyday. It was something that Thomas would tell him, one day.

Instead, they all go to know each other better, teasing each other, and laughing. They watched movies, went to the park, spent time at Newt’s, and Brenda and Minho’s. Newt introduced them to some of his other friends, like Ben and Rachel. He had told them about his sister, so they would know a bit about her when she arrived.

Newt had been tempted to invite them to the party. They were all friends, and he was sure they would get along with Sonya. He was also pretty positive that Sonya wouldn’t mind; they had talked a bit in their group chat. However, Newt hadn’t been sure how to broach the topic, and then it was too close to the actual day, and he felt like it was too late.

He decided that he would invite them to lunch the next day, and since it was Saturday, Thomas wouldn’t have to try and find someone to watch Taylor, as Newt was already growing fond of her.

Newt’s thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. He smiled when he saw it was Sonya, answering it quickly.

A minute after he hung up, there was a knock on his door. Smiling at him was Sonya, waving excitedly at him. Newt got out of the car quickly, making his way over to her. As soon as she set her bag down, they hugged each other. It had been a long time since they last saw each other in person. Even with their fair share of disagreements over the years, they had always been close.

“Hey, Sun,” Newt’s voice was muffled from where his face was pressed into his sister’s hair. When he pulled away, he reached down to grab one of her bags. As they loaded her stuff into the trunk, they caught up on the past few days. Sonya had been busy with finalizing the move, so they hadn’t talked in the past five days.

Like no time had passed, the two of them found themselves singing along to their favorite playlist. Sonya was dancing in her seat, and when they were at a red light, Newt drummed his fingers against the steering wheel.

Newt was excited to see how his sister reacted to the party. He hadn’t told her it was happening. They had agreed that Sonya would stay with him the first night, so they could catch up, and so Newt could show Sonya around in the morning.

Once he had parked, Newt checked his phone. Alby had sent the “all clear” text three minutes ago. Everyone was there, and everything was ready.

Sonya grabbed her backpack, and followed her brother up to his apartment. Newt unlocked the door, opening the door to a dark apartment. As soon as he flipped the light on, everyone jumped out to surprise Sonya.

Newt saw Harriet and Alby first, front and center. He also saw Ben, Rachel, Winston, Aris and his girlfriend Ashley, Claire, and Natalie. But he was taken by surprise when he spotted Thomas, Brenda, and Minho standing with Harriet. While the party was supposed to have been a surprise for Sonya, it was now one for Newt, as well.

The blond met Harriet’s eyes, a questioning look on his face. Harriet just smirked in response, before stepping forward to embrace Sonya, Alby right behind her. The four of them had been close in high school, and it felt like they were stepping back in time, all four of them together again.

“What are you doing here, Tommy?” Newt asked curiously.

“Harriet,” Thomas laughed a little. “She insisted we come. Something about you not knowing how to invite us since we didn’t know Sonya, and the fact that Sonya would want to meet us.”

Newt felt his cheeks flush. “I… yeah, I guess she’s right. Sorry.”

“Hey, it’s cool,” Minho assured him. “We get it.” He patted Newt on the shoulder, before wandering over to the food table.

“Don’t mind him,” Brenda gestured to her husband. “He’s always hungry. He and Thomas could eat everything there, and still be hungry.”

“Hey, I can eat what I want.” Thomas looked indignant.

“Eat whatever you want, Tommy,” Newt assured his friend. “We’ve got plenty. Feel free to take whatever you want home for Taylor.”

Thomas beamed at him, nodding his thanks. “Now, are you going to introduce us to that sister of yours?”

* * *

Thomas stood next to Brenda, talking with Sonya and Newt. Minho was off with Aris, talking to the others they were meeting for the first time.

Though he was just meeting Sonya for the first time in person, Thomas already felt like he knew her. She was a cheerful person, passionate about her interests, and it was clear she would fit right in with their group.

She was in the middle of telling a story of her and her friends at university, when Newt tapped his shoulder gently.

“I’ve heard this story already,” the blond murmured. “I’m going to grab a drink. Want anything?”

“Sure,” Thomas kept his voice low, so as not to interrupt the story. “Whatever you’re having is fine.”

Newt nodded, turning to head for the kitchen. Thomas turned his attention back to Sonya, just in time to hear the lead-up. He and Brenda burst into laughter, which Sonya looked pleased about.

“I like you two,” she grinned at them. “I’m surprised my brother actually managed to invite you. Who knew he had such good taste in friends?”

“Actually, it was Harriet.” Brenda nodded her head in their friend’s direction. “We met through work a couple years ago. She’s been the one who really helped us get to know each other.”

“Mhmm, that makes more sense,” Sonya nodded. “Harriet has good taste in friends. How long have you two known each other?” She gestured at the two of them.

“Since we were eight.” Thomas smiled at Newt as the blond arrived, two cups in his hands. “Minho and I met when we were five. We met the girls when we were eight. We’ve been inseparable since.”

“I bet you have a lot of great stories about each other, don’t you?”

“We do,” Thomas agreed.

“I’ll tell you some, if you tell us some about your brother,” Brenda wiggled her eyebrows.

“Deal,” Sonya grinned.

“Hey!” Newt called out, an offended look on his face. “Don’t I get any say in this?”

“Same deal goes to you,” Brenda shrugged. “You tell us stories about Sonya, we’ll tell you some.”

“Apparently, B speaks for both of us,” Thomas rolled his eyes. “But I have to admit, I am interested in hearing what you two were like growing up.”

The whole group ended up sitting in a circle on the floor. Once they were all settled, Sonya took control of the event. For the next hour, they took turns sharing stories of their childhoods. Some were sweet, some were a little embarrassing. When Sonya shared a story about Newt that made him turn to hide his face, he made sure to get her back. When Thomas told everyone about how Minho ended up with the scar on his knee, Minho retorted back with a story of how clumsy Thomas was. Harriet recounted a time Alby spilled paint all over himself and had to wait for his mom to bring him clean clothes. Alby, in return, told them about how awkward Harriet was around her first crush.

The room was lively, full of laughs and bright smiles. After they had made their way through the snacks, they agreed on ordering pizza. They settled in, putting a movie on in the background. It had gone from a party, to a chill night. Thomas was thankful for the whole night. He didn’t often get to spend nights like this, not since Taylor had been born. It was nice to just kick back, and not have to worry about anything, since he knew his parents were looking after his daughter.

As it got later, a few people left. Aris left with Ashley. He had driven her there, and they both had work in the morning, so they both wanted to go home. Ben and Winston lived a couple blocks away, and were about to walk back to their place. The other three girls bid goodbye twenty minutes before, hugging Sonya again before they left.

Harriet, Newt, Minho, Brenda, Thomas, and Sonya were the last ones lazing around. Brenda and Minho were curled up together under a blanket on the floor. Next to them were Harriet and Sonya, half laying on each other. They were whispering to each other, and Thomas exchanged knowing looks with the others. Thomas, Brenda and Minho knew Harriet had liked Sonya in high school, and it looked like the two of them might end up together.

Newt sat next to Thomas, the two of them sharing a blanket. Their shoulders brushed against each other’s when the shifted positions. It was comfortable.

The lights were dimmed, and with the quiet sounds coming from the tv, the quiet conversations slowly faded, until they all fell asleep.

* * *

Minho was the first one awake. He blinked a few times, taking in his surroundings. After a moment, he spotted Sonya waking up from where she and Harriet had been curled up together.

He raised his eyebrows at her, and she just rolled her eyes back in response. However, Minho didn’t miss the slight flush on her cheeks. It was clear that Harriet and Sonya liked each other.

Sonya extracted her hand from the blanket, gesturing at Thomas and Newt. The two of them were leaning into each other. Newt’s head had dropped to Thomas’ shoulder, and Thomas’ head was resting gently on Newt’s.

Minho felt the corner of his mouth pull up in a small smile, before turning to grab his phone. He held it up so Sonya could see. She got the hint, and pulled her phone out, too. Thankfully, they had each other’s numbers from the group chat.

9:33 am

**_sonya_ ** ****

_okay, so what’s up with them??_

_newt only tells me so much_

**_minho_ ** ****

_nothing’s going on_

**_sonya_ **

_r u sure? bc it looks like it_

_but i guess you would know better_

**_minho_ ** ****

_i’m sure_

_all i’m going to say is_

_thomas has a lot of stuff he’s working through_

_so maybe something will happen one day_

_but not yet_

**_sonya_ ** ****

_ahh, makes sense_

_i promise not to push anything!_

_but that doesn’t mean i’m not gonna see what i can get out of my brother_

**_minho_ ** ****

_i like you, sonya_

_you’re really going to get along with brenda_

The two of them continued to text back and forth, not wanting to disturb the peace. Minho knew how much Brenda hated to be woken up on the weekends. She was not a morning person, and it was an unspoken rule to let her sleep until she woke up on the weekends, unless they had already made plans. Thomas needed the sleep, for once not having to wake up when Taylor did. Harriet had been spending extra time at work recently, so the sleep had to be good for her.

About an hour after Minho and Sonya woke up, Harriet and Thomas started stirring. Though they tried to sleep in on the few occasions they got, their internal alarms only let them sleep so much. Upon seeing Brenda and Newt still asleep, they also grabbed their phones. Sonya started a group chat with the four of them. No one was in a rush to get anywhere, so they didn’t mind lounging around as they waited for their two friends to wake up.

They talked about Sonya’s move, and what she needed to check out in town. They even made plans to go see a movie after she settled in.

Half an hour later, Newt was stretching his arms, smiling at the people surrounding him. They were all on their phones, but based on the snickering coming from Minho, the grin on Thomas’ face, and the way Harriet and Sonya were silently laughing, they were all texting each other. He was glad to see them all getting along.

He glanced over at Brenda, who was still fast asleep. Grabbing his phone, Newt texted his sister to have her add him to the group.

**_how long can brenda sleep?_ **

_11:17 am_

_sonya has added_ newt _to the group_

**_newt_ ** ****

_which one of you named this chat?_

**_tommy_ ** ****

_i’ll give you one guess_

**_newt_ ** ****

_minho_

**_harriet_ ** ****

_he thinks he’s so funny_

**_minho_ ** ****

_hey, i am funny!_

_i’ll have you know, taylor always laughs at my jokes_

**_newt_ ** ****

_she’s three, minho_

_kids laugh at anything_

**_sonya_ ** ****

_he’s got you there, minho_

**_tommy_ ** ****

_i’m sure she’s only laughing to be nice_

_maybe aris will be the cool uncle_

**_harriet_ **

_can i be the wine aunt?_

_i’m guessing brenda’s the vodka aunt_

**_tommy_ ** ****

_of course she is_

_and yes, you can be_

_but you gotta bring me wine, too_

**_harriet_ ** ****

_obviously_

_we’ll gossip about the others over wine_

**_minho_ ** ****

_rude_

**_sonya_ **

_when can i meet taylor?_

**_newt_ **

_if you guys want_

_we could get lunch?_

_once brenda wakes up_

_tommy, you can bring taylor if you want_

**_tommy_ ** ****

_yeah, sure_

_if everyone else is down_

**_minho_ ** ****

_you know i never turn down food, thomas_

**_harriet_ ** ****

_we all know that, minho_

_i’m not doing anything else today, so lunch sounds good_

**_sonya_ ** ****

_if you guys didn’t tell me what brenda was like if she was woken up against her will_

_i would wake her up rn_

* * *

An hour later, and their group was seated at an outdoor table. It was nice out, with a small breeze to keep it from being too warm.

Sonya had claimed the seat on Taylor’s other side, as she was sitting next to Thomas. Brenda sat on his other side, with Minho across from her. Harriet was across from Thomas, and Newt sat across from his sister.

As they waited for their food to be ready, they talked about the night before. Sonya asked questions about Thomas, Brenda, Minho, and Harriet’s jobs. She was curious about what The Glade was working on. She was bright, asking questions that were engaging.

“I’m going to look for a job once I’m settled in,” she had responded to Harriet’s question. She grabbed a crayon that had rolled across the table, and handed it to Taylor, who looked happy at the action. “She’s so cute.”

Thomas smiled as he watched Sonya color with his daughter, while maintaining a conversation with him and her brother. It was nice, and they continued their conversation as they ate their food. Thomas helped Taylor with her food, and tried to keep her from spilling all over herself. She was getting better, but Thomas often had to change her shirt after a meal.

Taylor pulled on Thomas’ sleeve, wanting the cookie he had put aside for her to have once she finished her meal. He laughed at her impatience, and gave her a piece of the cookie. Once she was sufficiently distracted, Thomas tuned out of the conversation for a moment. Taylor had pulled his sleeve half-way up his arm, revealing the pale skin.

Thomas sighed as he tugged his sleeve down, making sure his wrist was covered again. He smiled softly at Brenda when she noticed what he was doing.

_“I’m okay,”_ he mouthed to her.

When she determined he was being truthful, she turned back to the conversation she was having with Harriet and Minho.

Thomas turned his gaze towards Sonya, who was cooing over Taylor. The scene made him smile. Everyone who met the toddler loved her instantly. He was immensely grateful that Sonya wasn’t asking any questions he didn’t feel like answering. He was sure he would end up being friends with her, but he had just met her for the first time the night before. Thomas wondered if any of his friends had said anything, or if she had just picked up the vibe. Either way, Thomas knew that Sonya could be just as good a a friend as her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are enjoying reading this story as much as I writing it!
> 
> Reminder: if there's something you want to see in this story, just let me know! either in the comments, or my insta (@queenreynaofnewrome)! i'll most likely see it in those two place, but my tumblr is in my bio if you'd like to use that. Also, if there's something you'd like to leave as a prompt, feel free. I'm always interested to see what people want to read. If I can, I'll write it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas, Brenda, Minho, Newt, and Sonya spend time with family.

Thomas stood with Minho, Brenda, and Taylor, on the Agnes’s front porch.

The door opened less than a minute after they had rung the bell. Teresa’s dad greeted them, moving aside so they could come in.

They made their way to the living room, where two tables had been pushed together. There were eleven chairs, and one special chair with dinosaurs painted on it for Taylor. Thomas could hear voices in the kitchen, and when he peeked in, saw the other parents. Thomas’ parents, Brenda’s parents, Minho’s parents, and Teresa’s mom.

It was family dinner and game night. They tried to get together once a month, all twelve of them. The parents always hosted, though it rotated which house it was at. The hosts made the main meal, but everyone else brought something, whether it was drinks, or food, or games.

The atmosphere was warm and comforting.

Thomas greeted his parents, the tension he carried in his shoulders leaving when they pulled him into a tight hug. He felt like a kid again, and it was nice.

After he pulled away, Thomas made his way into the kitchen. He greeted everyone else with a smile, thanking Brenda’s mom when she handed him a glass of wine. Thomas didn’t drink often, but on nights like this, he allowed himself to loosen up. As a parent, he had to be responsible. But with family, and ten other adults besides himself to help look after Taylor, he allowed himself to.

Thomas, Taylor, Brenda, and Minho would be staying over the night, all together in the guest bedroom. As it was a Friday night, they didn’t have to worry about work in the morning. In the morning, they would be waking up earlier than usual (at least for Brenda), for a grand breakfast, followed by a trip to the park.

“I’ve heard you made some new friends.”

Thomas turned to see Minho’s mom talking to her daughter-in-law.

“We have,” Brenda nodded as she sat down. “Harriet was friends with them in high school, and two of them work at the cafe we go to a lot.”

Thomas sat down next to his friend. He had always liked Minho’s mom. He had spent a lot of time at the Park household while growing up. It was common to find him there, or Minho over at Thomas’ house. The Murphys had quickly gotten used to finding Minho in the kitchen or living room, acting like he lived there.

“You should invite them next weekend,” Mrs. Park suggested. “We’d all love to meet them.”

The four families were planning on a potluck the following weekend in celebration of Mr. Murphy’s birthday. They always went all out on birthdays, inviting the extended families, coworkers, and friends. Now, it looked like their new friends would get to experience their first Agnes-Murphy-Park-Ramirez extravaganza.

Thomas remembered the first time Harriet and Aris had attended one, being Brenda’s birthday a few years back. Though they had been surprised at first on how grand the event was, they had both fit right in, like they had been there for years. It would be nice to include Sonya, Newt, Alby, and maybe some of the others.

“I’ll ask them,” Thomas promised with a smile. “I’m sure they’d like to meet you, too.”

After making sure Mr. Murphy was out of hearing range, Mrs. Park leaned in towards Brenda and Thomas, whispering about the plans. While Thomas knew his dad was aware of the party, as it happened every year, there were always elements of surprise. One year it had been forcing him into a dunk tank, another year it had been a short video recorded by his favorite actor. But by far the most memorable had been Thomas and Teresa announcing they were engaged.

This year, the Park family was hosting. They switched it up for every event, and usually, the family they were celebrating didn’t host.

Thomas glanced over to where Minho was standing, Taylor on his shoulders. She had her hands in his hair, laughing as he started moving.

“So, Thomas,” Mr. Park sat down next to his wife. “Are you able to come a little early next weekend? We’re going to need some help setting up.”

“Of course,” Thomas grinned. “You’re going to need my help.” He had always had a good relationship with his best friend’s dad. He never felt like he had to walk on tiptoes around him, or treat him as only an authority figure. After how long their little group had been friends, all the parents were like their own. Over the years, they had all called the parents “mom” and “dad,” and no one ever minded. Thomas was thankful for the tight bonds he had with all of them, knowing they were all there for each other.

Mr. Park laughed fondly. “As long as you promise to stay away from the grill. You’re a good cook, but you and fire is not a good combination.”

“Hey!” Thomas pretended to look offended. “That was one time, and it’s not my fault Jackie let her dog loose right as I was taking the burgers off the grill.”

Brenda laughed. “No, I think it’s just you being accident prone. We literally met because you tripped and fell on your face.”

“That was because you and T were playing soccer, and _you_ kicked it right where I was running.”

“What about that time—” Brenda started to respond, grinning widely.

“Alright, kids,” Mrs. Park smiled at them. “Behave.” She knew they were joking around, and she was happy to see it. They were both her kids in the ways that mattered. She had watched them grow up, go through ups and downs. She watched them graduate, and watched as their bond only grew stronger each year.

Thomas stuck his tongue out at his friend, not caring how childish it was. He was comfortable with everyone in the house. “Well, didn’t stop me from become co-captain of the track and field team, _and_ the cross country team. In high school and college.”

“Okay, but what about that time you went to go fix Harriet’s computer and you tripped over nothing?”

“I was tired,” Thomas rolled his eyes, smiling a little. “And what about Harriet? You say I’m accident prone, but she can break a computer just by looking at it.”

“Sure, but she’d still agree with me. You’re just accident prone.”

Thomas gasped in fake betrayal. “My friends, teaming up against me? I don’t need you guys. I bet Sonya would agree with me.” He had gotten to know her fairly well recently. She was curious about his job, and was very attached to Taylor. She had even watched Taylor one night when Brenda and Minho had been out on a date, and Thomas had errands to run. It would be past Taylor’s bedtime before Thomas would be done, and he hated having to spring childcare on any of the parents with such late notice, even though he knew they never minded. It was a big sign of trust from Thomas, and he knew she took it seriously. There was something about her that felt like family, like she was a younger sister. She was becoming a good friend, and with how much she cared about Taylor, Thomas knew she would be the right one to call. And after he had returned, the two had stayed up for an hour, just talking and getting to know each other.

“Yeah, but only because she loves Taylor so much.”

“That’s it, your godmother privileges are revoked. I’m giving them to Sonya,” Thomas teased her.

“Sonya’s the one who just moved here, right?” Mr. Park asked, intervening in the playful arguing. He knew the two of them could go on for hours.

“She is,” Brenda nodded. “From England. She came to live by her brother. He’s one of the ones who works at The Homestead. Alby’s the other.”

“What’s her brother like?” Mrs. Park looked intrigued by the conversation. “I’ve heard about Alby and Sonya a little from Harriet.”

“His name is Newt,” Brenda responded. “And he _likes_ Thomas.”

Thomas felt his cheeks burn, but didn’t deny it. Like his friends always said, he might be clueless, but he wasn’t stupid. It had been just about two months since they met, and now, Thomas could see the way Newt looked at him, the way his cheeks flushed pink when he did. It only became more obvious now that Thomas knew. Now, he had to decide what to do about it.

“Well, I’m not surprised,” Mrs. Park smiled. “Our Thomas is quite the catch.”

“Mom,” Minho sat down, a quiet warning in his voice. He watched as Taylor toddled over to her grandparents.

“Oh, hush. I know what you’re going to say.” She knew as well as everyone else that Thomas, while getting better each day, wasn’t quite ready to move on. However, her mother instincts were telling her that Newt, who she had actually heard quite a lot about from Harriet when she had visited the past weekend, could be someone good for Thomas. Even as just a friend. And according to Harriet, Thomas was starting to open up to Newt and Sonya a fair amount. She also knew that, if anything were to happen in the future, whether it be with Newt or someone else, Thomas would have to open up about Teresa. She knew him; there was no way he wouldn’t if he wanted a serious relationship. Thomas was a kind-hearted person, and as much as it still hurt him to talk about Teresa, she knew he wouldn’t keep it from a partner.

“Okay, I think that’s enough of that topic.” Thomas wanted to get off the topic before his parents came over and asked why he was blushing. He turned the topic towards safer waters. He stayed sitting with his two friends, and the Parks, catching up with each other, until dinner was ready.

Mrs. Agnes was a good cook, something which Teresa hadn’t inherited. She, like always, made a bunch of food, with one special plate ready for Taylor. Taylor wasn’t super picky, but there were plenty of things the adults enjoyed eating that she didn’t.

The rest of the night was filled with warm laughs and smiles. After dinner and dessert, they retired to the living room. They played a few games with Taylor, until Thomas went to put her to bed. They stayed up a few more hours, sipping on wine, and chatting.

At eleven, Thomas, Brenda, and Minho all bid their parents goodnight, and made their way to the guest room. It was easy for them to fall asleep that night, a mess of tangled limbs sprawled across the bed.

Everything was good.

* * *

Sonya flopped down on her brother’s bed, stretching out. She waited for him to join her. While she did so, she took the time to look around. The walls were a light cream color. The bed was pushed against a wall, and across from it was a dresser with a mirror on the wall above it. There were a few photos in frames standing on the dresser. The closest one to Sonya was of their family. There were a few posters on the walls. The room was clean, but lived-in. There was a pile of shirts on the chair in the corner, and Newt’s shoes were in a pile next to the chair. There was a door leading off of the bedroom, which was where his bathroom is. Next to the bed was a bedside table with a lamp, a book, and a water bottle on it.

It reminded her a little of his childhood room, but a little more subdued. There weren’t legos strewn across the floor, and the posters were different.

“How are you settling in?” Newt asked as he stared up at the ceiling.

“Good,” Sonya responded. “It’s nice, knowing so many people here. You, our high school friends, our new friends. Makes it easier.”

“I see you’re getting along with Tommy and Taylor,” Newt tried to act nonchalant. He had seen photos and videos of Thomas and Taylor on Sonya’s snap story. It seemed they were getting close, and Newt was glad to see his sister fitting in with his friends so well. However, he wondered if Thomas had told Sonya anything about himself that he didn’t already know.

“Taylor is precious,” Sonya beamed. “Did you know her favorite color is purple, and her favorite animals are dinosaurs?”

“I did not,” Newt shook his head, smiling a little bit. “She’s already pretty smart, isn’t she?”

“Thomas is very proud of her. He, Brenda, and Minho have been raising her right. Has he…” she hesitated, unsure how to ask what she wanted to. “Has he mentioned anything about—” She didn’t have to finish the question for Newt to know what she was asking

Newt sighed. “All I know is that something happened in Tommy’s past. Brenda told me that it’s his place to tell me, and I respect that. I just…”

“Yeah, that’s what Minho said,” Sonya replied, her voice soft. “He’s a good guy, Newt. Even if you two are just friends, I’m glad you found Thomas. And Brenda and Minho. And Aris.”

“They are good people,” Newt agreed. “And they allowed us to reconnect with Harriet, which is nice.” He raised an eyebrow at his sister, knowing full well how she felt about Harriet.

“Oh, shut up,” Sonya mumbled, cheeks pink. “It’s not like you don’t have a crush on one of our friends.”

“Well, you’re the one who also liked her in high school.” Newt tried to ignore her comment. He remembered when Sonya had told him she liked Harriet, years ago. It hadn’t been too long after Sonya had come out, choosing to tell her brother first. She had known their friends would support her; they had done so for Newt, after all.

Sonya grabbed one of Newt’s pillows, then proceed to hit him with it.In a matter of minutes, they were waging a full on pillow fight, laughing and screeching at each other.

Newt rolled off the bed, ducking to hide behind it as Sonya tried to hit him. He crouched, waiting for the right moment to retaliate. However, Sonya had an idea. She quietly made her way to the far side of the room, before throwing one of the extra pillows. It lured her brother out, and as soon as she could see him, she ran forward, tackling him back onto his bed.

“I win!” She smirked at him after she wrestled the pillow out of his grasp. “Which I means I pick the movie we watch tonight, and _you_ pay for the pizza.”

“Ugh, fine,” Newt pretended to complain. “But next time, the food’s on you.”

“Deal,” Sonya nodded as she moved to let him up. She followed him out to the kitchen, sitting down at the table as he ordered the pizza.

Thirty minutes later, they were sitting in the living room with their pizza, searching Netflix as Sonya looked for something to watch. She and her brother liked a lot of the same stuff, but she was a bigger fan of horror movies than he was. In high school, when their group had movie nights, and it was Sonya or Harriet’s turn to choose what they watched, they often picked horror. The two of them liked to make fun of the characters and their decisions that ultimately led to their downfalls.

She grinned as she pulled up the horror section, ignoring Newt’s sigh of reluctant acceptance. She knew full well he would try and get her back the next time they had movie night, so she didn’t feel bad about it.

By the time the movie was over, they had made it through most of the pizza. They sat together in the dark, sleepy, but not quite ready to go to sleep yet. The only light came from the streetlight outside the window. It was quiet, and neither of them were eager to disturb the peace. Instead of talking, they were content to just sit with each other.

Sonya was glad that she had moved. As much as she liked England, and living near their parents, she had missed her brother. Even though Newt was a little older than her, it had never mattered all that much to them. They were close, and shared a lot with each other. They had made do with the long distance, but not being able to celebrate every holiday and birthday with each other wasn’t ideal. Now, they were reunited. They had as much time as they wanted to catch up and make new memories.

When it became clear neither of them was going to manage to stay awake much longer, they stood up slowly. They gathered up the plates and cups, cleaning the mess they had made. Once everything had been put away, they made their way towards Newt’s room. Sonya’s bag with her pajamas, toothbrush, and other necessities, was on the floor by his bed.

She was glad she was spending the night with her brother. While Sonya was glad to have her own space, she had spent her whole life living with someone else. Newt and her parents while growing up. A roommate at university. She liked having other people around. She had always been the social one in the family. While Newt had some close friends, Sonya was the one more likely to be invited to parties, or to make friends easily. She was a people person, and it had allowed her to fit in easily and quickly with her brother’s friends after moving.

“G’night, Newt,” she whispered into the darkness as she curled up under a blanket.

“G’night, Sonya,” her brother whispered back from the other side of the bed. He turned onto his side, letting sleep wash over him.

Life was good.

* * *

**_party time_ **

9:42 am

_thomas added_ sonya, newt _and_ alby _to the group_

**_thomas_ ** ****

_to those i just added_

_you have officially been invited to my dad’s birthday celebration next week_

_to those already here, this is just a confirmation_

**_aris_ **

_okay, you wanna spill what the surprise is this year??_

_obviously i’ll be there_

**_harriet_ ** ****

_count me in!_

**_minho_ ** ****

_how dare u just tell me this now_

**_thomas_ ** ****

_minho, u shank_

_u helped plan this_

**_newt_ ** ****

_let him have his fun, tommy_

_makes him feel better about not being funny_

**_minho_ ** ****

_okay how dare u_

**_brenda_ ** ****

_he’s right and he should say it_

**_minho_ ** ****

_betrayed by my own wife!_

_thomas?_

**_thomas_ ** ****

_hey, ur on ur own here_

**_sonya_ ** ****

_so this party_

_what’s it gonna be like?_

**_alby_ ** ****

_sonya took the words right out of my mouth_

**_thomas_ ** ****

_it’s less a party_

_more of an extravaganza_

**_harriet_ **

_the agnes-murphy-park-ramirez families always go all out_

**_alby_ ** ****

_i’m in_

**_sonya_ **

_put me and newt down!_

**_newt_ ** ****

_apparently, sun speaks for me now_

_but yeah, i’m in_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is good for all these characters. I wanted some happiness and family bonding, and we'll get more of that in the next chapter. But there will be some angst coming up, too.
> 
> I planned on getting this chapter up on Saturday, but moving takes a lot out of you, so... Anyways, feel free to let me know if there's anything you want to see in this story, or as a separate fic!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Murphy's birthday, and a look into month three and four of friendship.

Thomas laughed as he watched Minho chase Taylor around the yard. Though Minho was faster, with Thomas the only one at his speed (even though Brenda was pretty fast), Taylor was smaller. She could hide behind the shed, or under the table, where her uncle couldn’t get her.

Taylor was laughing with glee as she ran around, bare feet crushing the grass under her feet.

Minho was keeping her distracted while everyone else worked on setting up the backyard. Thomas was helping get the food ready, and Brenda was helping set up the chairs and table. Her parents were working on decorations with Teresa’s mom and Minho’s dad. The rest of the parents, except for Mr. Murphy (who was at home until they were ready), were in the kitchen with Thomas.

Guests would be arriving in a little less than an hour, thirty minutes before Mr. Murphy was due to arrive. They had invited Mr. Murphy’s work friends and his sister, along with shared friends of all the adults. A few of them also had kids who would be coming. Other guests included Alby, Newt, Sonya, Harriet, and Aris. In total, there would be about forty or so people, which included six other young children besides Taylor, and a few teenagers. There would also be a couple dogs, all well-behaved that would be allowed to roam around the large backyard.

By the time the first guests started arriving (Mr. Murphy’s sister, Claire, and her two kids), the backyard was fully decorated with lights, balloons and streamers. The appetizers were placed on a long table, labeled with the contents of the food, to ensure no one had any allergic reactions.

Thomas greeted his aunt and cousins as he placed down the plate of cubed fruit he was carrying.

“Where’s that daughter of yours?” Thomas’ aunt Claire asked as she hugged her nephew.

“Running around with Minho,” Thomas smiled. “He’s one of the only people that can keep up with her.” Thomas and Minho went on runs often, keeping in shape. After graduating college, they hadn’t wanted to give up their sport. It gave them the endurance to keep up with Taylor, who seemed to have inherited her father’s high energy.

“Minho!” she called out when she spotted him carrying a giggling Taylor.

Minho smiled as he made his way over. “Hey, aunt Claire.” With how close Thomas, Minho, Brenda, and Teresa were, they considered each other’s families as their own. Minho set Taylor down on the ground. Taylor immediately clung to her dad’s leg. As much as she loved her family, she was very clearly a daddy’s girl. Thomas was her favorite person.

Thomas patted her head gently. “Have fun with Minho, sweetheart?”

She nodded. “Snack?”

Chuckling, Thomas handed her a small handful of grapes. Taylor grabbed them, sitting down on the ground to eat. With wide eyes, she looked around the backyard. She chewed slowly and deliberately, only abandoning the grapes when she spotted Sonya walking in with Harriet.

“Hey, Thomas,” Harriet called out as she waved at Taylor. “I see we’re here before the others.” By others, she meant Aris, Newt, and Alby, though there were still plenty of people who hadn’t shown up yet.

Minho grinned when he spotted them. “Now that you guys are here, wanna help me with something?”

Sonya looked a little wary, having been told a lot of stories about how impulsive Minho could be, but quickly agreed. While she could be cautious sometimes, she could also be very adventurous. “Yeah, sure. Oh, and my brother and Alby should be here soon.”

“Aris, too,” Harriet chimed in. “His shift ended about ten minutes ago.”

“They better get here soon,” Minho commented, glancing at his phone for the time. “They only have about twenty-five more minutes before the guest of honor arrives.” He shrugged, then proceeded to lead Sonya towards the house.

“Guess that leaves me here,” Harriet smiled. “Need any help?”

Thomas shook his head. “Nah, we just finished setting up. Just waiting for guests, now.”

Twenty minutes later, the backyard was full of people. They were mingling, catching up with each other, and eating snacks. Thomas stayed with Harriet and Taylor, chatting quietly. They greeted a few familiar faces, both keeping a lookout for their friends.

They all arrived at about the same time, with three minutes to spare. Thomas waved them over. He greeted them, before giving the newbies a quick rundown on what was going to happen.

When Mr. Murphy walked in the backyard, everyone threw a water balloon at him. Thomas still wasn’t exactly sure how the tradition had started, but they had kept it up over the years. Everyone was cheering, calling out “Happy Birthday!” as the moved to greet him.

“We’ve got about an hour or so until the main food is ready. Half an hour after that, we’ve got the big reveal.” Minho made sure Newt, Sonya, and Alby were aware of the schedule. “Enjoy yourselves until then!”

They all sat together at dinner, with a few of the parents. Sonya, Newt, and Alby all introduced themselves, and answered the questions they were asked. They easily fit in with everyone else, smiling and laughing at the stories being told.

At seven, “The Chair” was brought out, and set front and center. “The Chair” had a tall back, and was painted in gold. It had leftover streamers from a birthday over a decade ago, and stickers littered the back. Mr. Murphy sat down, guests all around him.

“Alright!” Mrs. Murphy clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention. “It’s time for…” she paused, making it dramatic. “The Big Reveal!”

Everyone cheered, excited to hear what it was this time.

“Thomas,” Mrs. Murphy turned towards her son. “Will you please fetch the surprise?”

Thomas nodded, grinning. He was excited for this. They had decided to give his dad something he had been wanting for a while. The rest of the families had been in agreement, and had all pitched in on the necessary accessories. Thomas and his mom were the ones to put together the big surprise, with a little help from Taylor.

He walked towards the house, slipping in through the sliding doors. They had made the back room off limits for everyone except the four families. Picking up the surprise, he carefully made his way back towards the crowd.

“Puppy!” Taylor exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Indeed, in Thomas’ arms, was a puppy. She was twelve weeks old, and was still fairly small. She perked up, tail wagging as she was placed in Mr. Murphy’s lap. She immediately licked his face.

Mr. Murphy smiled instantly. Everyone could tell that the Agnes-Murphy-Park-Ramirez families had pulled off another great surprise.

“And everything you need for her is in the back room.” Mrs. Murphy walked over to stand next to her husband. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

For the rest of the night, guests came up to say hi to the new puppy. The puppy was happy to be getting a lot of attention, and rolled around, letting people pet her. Taylor especially loved her, planting herself next to the puppy until it was her bedtime.

As the guests slowly started to leave, Thomas sat with his friends at one of the tables. They were all tired from the big day, but happy.

“So, how did you enjoy the first Agnes-Murphy-Park-Ramirez extravaganza?” Minho asked.

“It was great,” Sonya beamed. She turned towards Minho. “And thanks for letting me get an early peek at the surprise.”

“So that’s what you were up to,” Thomas grinned at his best friend. “Well, at least it wasn't destructive this time.”

“Nah, just thought Sonya would enjoy both meeting the puppy, and helping me organize all the stuff.”

“So you guys do this for everyone’s birthday?” Alby was curious. “All the parents, you three, and Taylor?”

“Mhmm,” Brenda nodded. “Ever since we all met when we were eight, we’ve been inseparable. Our parents became good friends, and it was a good way to get everyone together.”

“Well, you’re bloody good at it,” Newt piped in. “I don’t think I’ve been to a birthday with a bouncy castle, dunk tank, a water balloon greeting, a puppy, and that many people before.”

“Oh, you’ve seen nothing yet,” Thomas promised. “Just wait until the next one.”

* * *

**Month Three**

They had all been friends for three months, but they all got along so well, that it felt like longer. They hung-out a lot— they went to movies, out for dinner, anything to spend time together. Sometimes, they would all go as a group. Other times, only a couple people would be able to get together.

Thomas ended up spending more time with Sonya than he thought he would, but he enjoyed it. They became close, and Thomas was able to gain some insight into Sonya’s feelings about Harriet. He was a trusted confident of them both, which meant he was the one they approached on how to confess.

He had been excited, but tried not to give anything away. He had agreed to get Sonya to meet him at the nearby park, under the pretense of hanging out and talking while Taylor played with one of the neighborhood kids her age, April. Teresa and Thomas had met April’s parents while taking a walk in the park one day. Their daughters became quick friends. While Alice and Celeste weren’t in Thomas’ inner circle of friends, he liked them a lot. They met up once in a while to just catch up, and sometimes planned on being at the park at the same time so the girls could play.

Sonya wouldn’t turn down an offer to see Taylor. She had quickly become part of the family, and she was now one of Taylor’s favorite people. The toddler called her “Sun,” following in Newt’s footsteps with the nickname.

When Thomas had texted her, she quickly agreed. With a plan to meet at the park in an hour, Thomas and Taylor headed over to Harriet’s. Thomas was going to help her prepare for her plan, while Aris played with Taylor, so she wouldn’t try and grab everything Harriet and Thomas were working with. Instead of meeting up with Taylor and Thomas at the park, Sonya would find Harriet.

Since Thomas was one of the closest confident of them both, he knew it was all going to work out. However, he had kept his promise to both of them: don’t tell the other how they feel.

When Harriet left to go to the park, Thomas and Aris sat together. They talked about how they were glad that their two friends were about to get together. Aris had been the other one to have insight from Harriet.

Less than an hour later, they both got a text from Harriet, consisting of a thumbs up. Thomas also got a text from Sonya.

_4:59 pm_

**_sonya_ **

_!!!!!_

He had laughed when he saw it, glad that his two friends were happy. He stayed at the apartment a little bit longer, before bidding good-bye to Aris. They both knew the group chat was about to blow up with the new development.

* * *

Newt sighed as he collapsed on the sofa.

“That bad of a shift?” Brenda laughed softly. She handed Newt a glass of water, before placing a plate of pasta in front of him.

“Just long. That’s the last time I work that long,” he grumbled, smiling at her in thanks. He had worked the longer opening shift, then an extra few hours, since one of his coworkers was going to be coming in late. It was great for the money, but now he was exhausted. He had messaged the group chat to see if anyone was free, since he just wanted to relax a bit.

Alby was visiting his parents, Sonya said she was meeting Thomas and Taylor at the park, and Harriet had said she and Aris were working on something at their place. Minho had been one of the last to respond, saying he was staying late at work that day. Luckily, Brenda had been free, and invited Newt over for an early dinner.

It was nice, spending time with her. She was a lively, upbeat person most of the time. The only times she wasn’t was early in the morning, and when she was protecting her friends.

“You wanna watch a movie?” she offered, sensing that Newt was tired, and might want to do something that didn’t require much brain power.

Newt nodded, glad she was able to pick up on his mood. They sifted through Netflix, trying to find something that they would both enjoy. Once they made their choice, Brenda got up to grab a couple blankets, and a plate of brownies she had made earlier.

All settled in, they sat together, only making the occasional comment. Just as the movie ended, the group chat started blowing up.

Newt grabbed his phone, wincing at the bring light in the dark room. Sonya had sent a photo, so Newt unlocked his phone to look at it. It was a selfie of her and Harriet, with the taller woman kissing Sonya’s cheek.

**_how do you adult??_ **

_5:27 pm_

**_sun_ **

_guess what guys??_   
_shoutout to thomas and aris_

“Did you have any idea about this?” Newt asked, turning to Brenda. “The thing about Tommy and Aris.”

Brenda shook her head. “I’m not surprised, though. Aris is Harriet’s best friend and roommate, and Thomas is a close friend of both Harriet and Sonya. It makes sense.”

“She could’ve gotten me to help,” Newt grumbled, not at all upset. He was glad that his sister and Harriet confessed to each other, and it was nice to see how close she was getting with his friends.

Brenda laughed. “Sometimes you don’t want your siblings all up in your love life. Trust me.”

Newt snorted. He knew full well that Thomas was like a brother to her, and she was like a sister to him. They were definitely invested in each other’s lives, though they had spent most of their lives together. “She’s off the hook this time, considering she did tell me she liked Harriet.”

“You can only imagine what it was like when things started changing in our group back in high school. With Thomas, Minho, T and I… It made it both easier, and more complicated, considering how close we all were. We all told the others, but refused to tell the person we liked. It was a little confusing.”

“I would imagine,” Newt responded, once again wondering who this mysterious “T” was that his friends mentioned every once in a while. He knew that half the time he heard them refer to “T,” that he wasn’t supposed to have heard them. The other half, it seemed like an instinct, or a subconscious need, to mention them. But they never offered up information, so Newt let it be. He knew that if he was them, he wouldn’t want to be bombarded with questions he wasn’t ready to answer.

“Hey, you want more to drink?” Brenda stood up, grabbing her glass. “Personally, I do.” She downed the last few drops of lemonade left in her glass.

Newt nodded gratefully. He made to get up, but sank back down when Brenda insisted she’d do it.

They spent the next hour just talking, Newt only getting up to go home when Minho came bursting in the door, trying to create a dramatic entrance.

“This is normal,” Brenda sighed at her husband’s antics.

“Can’t say I’m surprised,” Newt commented as he slid his shoes on. “Thanks for having me over, and for dinner.”

“Anytime,” Brenda smiled at him, before reaching out for a hug. “Anytime.”

* * *

**Month Four**

Thomas stared out the window, watching the scenery go by.

It was nice, not having to be the one driving. While Thomas liked driving, enjoyed the freedom it gave him, it was nice to have a break. Nice not to be the one behind the wheel, having to pay attention so as not to make any mistakes. For the first few months after Teresa died, Thomas refused to even get in a car. After that, he refused to drive for a week, before that caused him too much anxiety. He needed to feel like he was in control, so he drove himself. There weren’t many people he had trusted to drive him somewhere. He couldn’t let anything happen to him, not when he had a daughter to take care of.

It was better now, but Thomas was still cautious.

He glanced towards the driver’s seat, eyes lingering a little bit longer than he thought would be considered normal, on Newt. The two of them were on their way to Harriet’s parents’ lake house that they were spending a few days at. Thomas, Minho, Brenda, and Harriet had taken Friday and Monday off of work. As they were ahead of their work, Jorge had no problems letting them take the time off. Also, with Harriet not at work, it was less likely they would need Minho and Thomas working to fix her computer.

However, Thomas had to bring Taylor for an annual checkup Friday morning. Most of the others went up after work on Thursday. Except Newt, who had switched shifts with one of his coworkers, meaning his Saturday morning shift was covered. It meant he had to work the closing shift Thursday, something he rarely did. The blond had decided to go Friday morning, instead of driving up at ten at night. When he heard Thomas also wasn’t going up until Friday morning, he had offered to drive Thomas.

Thomas had hesitated for a moment, before agreeing. They had decided that Thomas would drop off Taylor with her grandparents, before driving over to Newt’s, which was close by to the Agnes’s house. He would leave his car there, and Newt would drive them.

Now, Thomas was glad he had agreed. He was able to close his eyes, enjoying the breeze blowing through the window. The music was quiet enough they could talk if they wanted to. He didn’t break the moment, though. He liked just sitting there, feeling the breeze on his face. He felt calm. When he finally opened his eyes ten minutes later, he reached for his drink. Newt had picked them up at The Homestead that morning, using his employee discount.

“You good there, Tommy?” Newt glanced over at his friend, before turning his eyes back to the road.

“Mhmm,” Thomas hummed, not in a rush to talk. “Just… calm. It’s nice.” He shifted his gaze to rest on his friend. With Newt focused on the road, Thomas could look. His eyes had been straying more, especially over the past few days. He smiled a little, before turning away. He only let himself look for so long. Each time, it seemed a little bit easier to let himself look, and a little bit harder to look away. A familiar warm sensation filled his body when he did so, one he hadn’t felt in years, but couldn’t forget. He wanted to reach over and touch— whether it was brushing his hand through Newt’s hair, or holding his hand. But he was taking things slowly, making sure he was ready.

And for the first time in a long time, he had a feeling he might be.

* * *

The weekend getaway was what they all needed. They spent Friday together as a group, as well as Sunday and Monday. Saturday, however, they had split up. Minho and Brenda had a date night, spending the day wandering around the small town, and the evening having dinner. Sonya and Harriet spent their day similarly, enjoying being with each other, celebrating their one month anniversary. Aris and Ashley rented a boat and went out on the lake. It was the perfect day for it. That left Thomas and Newt to figure out what to do.

They had taken their time, leaving the house hours after everyone else had. They weren’t in a rush, and had no plans. Instead, they were waiting to see what the day brought them.

They had started with coffee and muffins at a local cafe, sitting at one of the outside tables under a blue and white stripped umbrella. They sat in relative silence, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. Neither of them felt the urge to speak, the silence comfortable. After they finished, they wandered down the streets, peering in the windows.

Without thinking, Thomas had reached over and grabbed Newt’s hand, pulling the blond after him when he spotted something he wanted to get for Taylor in the window of one of the stores. He didn’t notice until they were in the store, still holding hands. Thomas had felt his cheeks flush slightly, and had somewhat reluctantly dropped Newt’s hand.

He didn’t look back at his friend as he headed towards the display that caught his attention. He was well aware how Newt felt about him, and how he himself was starting to feel. But he didn’t want to push his own boundaries. He owed to himself, and to Newt, to be ready if he made a move.

Thomas was thankful Newt didn’t question him, and they were able to continue their day without any issue. After Thomas made his purchase, he had dropped it off at the house, before the two of them continued on. They ended up at the beach for a couple hours, then went to get ice cream at the nearby parlor. After dessert, they grabbed dinner.

Thomas couldn’t help but feel like it was almost like a date. The rest of their friends were paired up with their significant others, out on dates. There was clearly interest on Newt’s end, and Thomas knew there was some on his end, as well.

It was their last event of the night that made him feel like that the most. They had grabbed a blanket from the house, before wandering down towards the large, mostly flat rocks that bordered one part of the lake. They spread the blanket out, laying down on it in order to look up at the stars. They were close to each other, shoulders brushing as they breathed.

It was nice, and calm, and peaceful. Thomas felt happy and at ease. Closing his eyes, he could imagine Teresa in front of him, smiling softly, her bright blue eyes happy.

_“Be happy, Tom. That’s all I want for you.”_

In his mind, Thomas reached out for her, clasping her hand in his. He squeezed it, smiling back at her. He gazed at her, as if she was the brightest star in the sky.

Hearing it from Teresa, even if it was just in his head, made him believe it would all be okay. _“I will.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy, another chapter up! get ready for angst and emotional hurt/comfort in the next chapter
> 
> (group chat names can be tricky, so if you have an idea for one better than i ended up using, let me know!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas needs to be alone when memories wash over him, before seeking out his mom and his best friend.

Thomas hadn’t felt the dark cloud of grief hover over him like this in a long time. He had thought he was getting better. For the most part, he had. He had his two best friends, his daughter, and a lot of support from four sets of parents. He had Harriet, and now, he also had Alby, Sonya, and Newt.

Newt. That was part of the reason he had been feeling that way. He _liked_ Newt. While part of Thomas encouraged him to go for it, that he deserved to be happy, the other part of him felt immensely guilty at the thought. How could he move on from the only person he’s loved like that? From the woman he was going to get married to, who he planned his entire future with, who he had a daughter with?

Thomas hadn’t broken down in a long time. But he knew it was inevitable now. He needed to face his feelings and work through them. It would only get worse if he didn’t. Maybe he would get a handle on his (in his mind) irrational worries. He could hear Teresa in his head, telling him she wanted to be happy, and he desperately wanted to listen to her. But he had a few things to work out first.

He forced himself out of bed, and walked to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror, trying to ground himself. But his reflection didn’t feel real. He felt like he was untethered, drifting through space.

Thomas made a decision as he looked away. He called his boss, Jorge, hoping to make the call quick.

“Thomas? You okay?”

It took Thomas a moment to realize that Jorge had been talking to him. Taking a shaky breath, Thomas tried to make his voice sound normal, but to no avail. It sounded broken, even to him. “I… it’s a bad one, Jorge. I…”

“Take all the time you need.” Jorge’s voice was kind. He understood what Thomas’ bad days could be like, and knew it was better to let Thomas have some space to himself. “Bad” meant Thomas wouldn’t be coming into work, and it would likely be radio silence until he felt better. An “off” day meant to keep him busy, but away from anyone that wasn’t Minho or Brenda. “Awful” meant to send Minho or Brenda to Thomas’ apartment as soon as possible, and make sure they knew. Though Jorge was their boss, he cared about them as people, rather than just employees. Besides the families of Thomas, Teresa, Brenda, and Minho, he was the only one who really knew how bad Thomas could get.

It was something Thomas was thankful for. To have a boss who understood that he was grieving, and never threatened to fire him, or punish him in any way. Jorge was more than a boss or a mentor. He was a friend.

* * *

An hour later, and Taylor was safe and sound with Teresa’s parents.

Thomas just managed to smile his thanks at them, before he turned to make his way back to his car. However, before he could move, Teresa’s mom pulled him into a hug. It made Thomas’ eyes water, and his chest felt tight.

“You’re going to be okay, Tom.”

The nickname broke him. Teresa had been the only one who ever called him Tom. Until he and Teresa started dating, and it was clear they planned on being together for the rest of their lives. That had been when Mrs. Agnes started calling him Tom, too.

“Go,” Mrs. Agnes squeezed his shoulder as he pulled away. She knew what he needed. She wanted to pull him into a hug and never let him go, but that would come later.

Thomas let his feet guide him. He walked past his car parked in the Agnes’s driveway, knowing they wouldn’t mind. His head felt both empty, and like it was overflowing, as he walked towards the park. The one where he and Minho had first met Teresa and Brenda.

He was thankful that there weren’t many people, and that he had been able to slip into the shadows of the cluster of trees at one end. He sat down on the ground in front of one of them, relieved to be in a secluded spot where no one would think to look.

Once he was settled, Thomas wrapped his arms around his legs, trying to make himself as small as possible, and broke. Sobs wracked his body, his shoulders shaking. His fingers dug into his skin, trying to ground himself. But he barely felt it, the emotional pain too strong. In that moment, he hated himself. He couldn’t believe he was considering making a move in his relationship with Newt. That he was going to move on from Teresa.

She had been the only person he had ever been in love with. She had been one of his best friends, his girlfriend, his fiance, the mother to his child. He felt like he was betraying her when his gaze was drawn to blond hair and brown eyes. A man, that, appearance wise, was the opposite of Teresa, who had been dark hair and blue eyes, and everything he had wanted when he was younger.

Minho and Brenda assured him that it was okay, that Teresa would want him to be happy. Most of the time, Thomas was able to agree with them. On a good day, he knew they were right. No one would blame him, and Thomas knew that all the parents, even Teresa’s, would be okay when he started dating again.

But on a bad day, he just felt guilty.

There was a phantom pain in his wrist, made worse when his tears hit his arm, trailing down to his fingers. He winced, but made no move to wipe the tears away.

Instead, he let his memories drown him.

_Thomas had gotten home early after picking Taylor up from his parents. He was making dinner so it would be ready when Teresa got home. She had to work late that night in the labs, and wouldn’t be home until around seven._

_When it reached seven, and he hadn’t heard anything from her, he grew a little worried. However, he knew better than anyone how wrapped up his fiancé could get in her projects._

_Seven-thirty came and went, and there were no responses to the texts and calls Thomas made to Teresa’s phone. Thomas was trying not to panic, but he had to call Brenda, who put her phone on speakerphone so Minho could join in on the conversation._

_They had only been talking for three minutes when Thomas got a call._

_It was the worst call of his life._

* * *

_He found himself at the hospital twenty minutes later, Taylor held tight in his arms. He had been in such a panic that he didn’t think to drop her off with family. In the end, he was glad he had brought her with him. She provided comfort that no one else could have given him._

_The three hours he waited for news on Teresa’s condition had been the worst three hours of his life. He had tried to focus on Taylor, who was fast asleep, her small hands pressed against his chest. Thomas forced himself to breathe, but they came out in gasps._

_Minho and Brenda showed up twenty minutes after he had, with all four sets of parents. They had all sat together in the waiting room, somber and afraid._

_When he got the news, Thomas broke._

_Teresa had died._

_He didn’t remember much of that night after hearing the news. Someone had gently taken Taylor from his arms, and his parents had wrapped him up, holding him close. They let him sob until he fell asleep._

* * *

_The first two months after had been the worst._

_Thomas couldn’t be trusted alone, and Brenda and Minho had moved in temporarily. Everyone in their family volunteered, but in the end, it was agreed that Thomas’ two best friend were who he needed. The group of four had been together for a long time. They understood each other in ways their parents couldn’t._

_Brenda and Minho made sure Taylor was looked after, and made sure Thomas ate and slept. They all slept together in the guest room every night. It was too hard for Thomas to go into the room he and Teresa shared. Every night, Thomas was sandwiched between his two friends who held him as he cried himself to sleep. They were there every morning when he woke up, bags under his eyes, and shaking hands. The first morning, Brenda stayed at Thomas’ side, curled up so close to each other that they looked like one person, while Minho stepped outside. He called their boss, thankful Jorge understood the situation. They had all been given three months off, with pay. They were well aware that anywhere else, it would be different. But as some of the best employees, who never missed work, turned everything in on time, and put in extra work, they had earned a lot of respect._

_It had been Minho who first realized that Thomas couldn’t be left alone for longer than an hour. Even though Brenda was their best friend, too, Minho had known Thomas longer. He had been the first one to know Thomas liked Teresa, and the first person Thomas had come out to. Minho knew his best friend._

_He watched as Thomas stopped buying enough food to feed an army. He watched as Thomas rearranged the food on his plate to look like he was eating. He watched as Thomas’ eyes became haunted, empty. He watched as Thomas winced as he washed his hands, water trailing down his arms. He watched as Thomas started wearing longer sleeves, and when he barely reacted when he burned himself on a too hot plate. And Minho acted the minute he noticed all of it._

_He knew he had to be subtle, or it would just get worse. Thomas was slow to upset or anger, but could be really intense when he hit his boiling point._

_Minho was desperate to help his friend, his brother. They had been through so much together, but this was the hardest obstacle they had to face. Minho tried to fill in the gaps. He bought a few items of food every day, bringing them to the apartment. He made sure Thomas’ favorite foods were available. He and Brenda (because he couldn’t cook to save his life) handled the food preparation._

_Most importantly, Minho sought help from an outside source. Thomas wasn’t okay._

_It took a while, but finally, finally, Thomas started eating a little more, and they were able to leave him to his own devices more. He lit up when Taylor was around. Even with the haze of grief around him, he loved his daughter more than anyone. He need to make sure she was okay, that she was safe._

It had taken time to find a new normal, but they had done it. It got easier, and the bad days were farther apart. However, that didn’t stop them from happening. Thomas knew they would always pop up, every once in a while. He had lost the love of his life. That wasn’t something that he would ever forget.

Thomas was annoyed with himself, with the way his brain was working. He was finally, finally, feeling like he could take the next step. However, with the anniversary of Teresa’s death coming up, he felt like he was thrown backwards. Everything was raw, like the trauma was fresh. There were a lot of feelings that had been lurking, ready to spill. The dream (nightmare) he had had the night before had been the tipping point.

He knew grief had a funny way of sneaking up on you when you least expect it. Thomas knew he shouldn’t be upset with himself, or feeling like all his progress had been erased. He knew it wasn’t true, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t an irrational thought that passed through his head quite often.

When he felt the cloud looming over him, Thomas needed to be alone. It was easier for him to process his grief alone; he could do it in his own time. It was the way his brain worked— break down, then slowly, piece together what it was that set him off. What might help him once he was done being alone. Because after he got a handle on his feelings, when he felt like he could talk again, he sought out comfort. Whether it was one of the parents, or Minho or Brenda (it had also been Harriet, once), they knew how to help. Hold him, sitting together in silence. He would initiate the conversation, and then they would talk it out with him.

Days like that drained Thomas, leaving him often falling asleep curled up with whoever he sought out. Already, he was feeling like he was crashing, far quicker than usual. He wondered absently if that was a good thing, or a bad thing.

With a shaking hand, Thomas dug through his pockets, searching for his phone. He gripped it tight when he found it, bringing it out to stare at the black screen. He knew who he would be seeking out this time, but also knew there was someone else he wanted to find afterwards. First, his mom. Then, Minho.

* * *

The drive to his parents house was quiet. Thomas didn’t turn music on, preferring the silence. Music would be too much, too loud.

Fifteen minutes later, he was parking his car in his parents’ driveway. As soon as he stepped out, locking the car behind him, the front door opened.

Thomas was ushered into the house. He sat down on the couch after kicking his shoes off. He curled up, gratefully reaching for one of the glasses of water on the table. His mom joined him a couple minutes later, sitting right next to him.

After taking a few sips of water, Thomas adjusted himself so his head was leaning on his mom’s shoulder. He let the quiet wash over them for a little bit, needing to be ready when he broke the silence.

“It’s almost been three years.”

Mrs. Murphy squeezed her son’s shoulder, but didn’t speak, knowing he needed to talk first.

“Teresa will always be my first love. But… it doesn’t hurt as much to think about her anymore. It will always hurt, but it’s better now. I have parts of her everywhere. Taylor is the best thing to happen to me, even if we had her a little earlier than we planned. I want her to grow up knowing about her mom. I want to be a good dad for her.”

“You are,” Mrs. Murphy assured her son. “You have been nothing but good to her, and she clearly loves you.”

Thomas smiled softly. “But recently… I’ve been feeling some things I haven’t in a long time. It was always Teresa for me. Now… I know it’s not betraying T’s memory or anything. Most of the time, I know that. But on bad days… I can’t help but think that.” Thomas fiddled with the sleeves of his shirt. “Today was a bad day. I was afraid… I was scared that I would relapse.” The words were hard to say. He knew how heavy they were. At another point in his life, he wouldn’t admit it. He would hide behind fake smiles. “I didn’t, but it was worse than it’s been in a long time. It’s because I feel like I’m finally in a good place to remember and hold onto Teresa, but also move on. Be happy.”

“Oh, Thomas.” Mrs. Murphy hugged her son tight. He had been through so much. For a while, she had been afraid that the grief would consume him. That the bright light Thomas always seemed to exude would be permanently dimmed. But Brenda and Minho, along with the rest of their families, had taken care of him. Had helped him get better. She was so grateful for her son’s friends. Harriet had been added to the list fairly easily. Though she hadn’t grown up with them, she had known Teresa. Had understood grief due to personal experiences, and had been a steady presence. Making breakfast once a week. Bringing Aris with, who helped clean the apartment and look after Taylor.

Now, there were three new names Mrs. Murphy was sure would be sticking around for a long time. Alby, Sonya, and Newt. Newt, who had his eyes on her son, and who her son also seemed to be drawn to. Thomas hadn’t said it in words, but she knew her son. It was clear to see something was blossoming between them, growing naturally as time went on.

“I’m almost there, mom. I want it. I want the chance that’s there if I take it. But I need to be ready to tell him about Teresa when I approach the topic. And I will. I just need it to be us next month. I need that for myself.”

Mrs. Murphy ran her fingers through her son’s hair. “And no one would fault you for that. You know what you need better than anyone else. You’ll know when you’re ready.”

* * *

Thomas gazed out at the rest of the park from his place on one of the empty swings. There weren’t many people around, as it was dinner time.

He turned when he heard Minho greet him. His friend took the swing next to Thomas. For a few minutes, the two sat together, looking over the playground that they had spent so much time at when they were kids.

“So,” Minho eventually broke the silence. “It was one of those days, hm?”

Thomas nodded. “I just… it needed to happen. There’s a lot going on in my head. Things are changing, Min. I’ll always love Teresa, but…”

Minho smiled, a little sadly. “But you’re ready to move on.”

“Almost. After,” Thomas paused, trying to figure out how to word what he was trying to say. “I need another month. I can’t… it’s almost been three years. I need it to be just you, and me, and Brenda, and Taylor, and our families. Like it’s always been.”

“You’ll always have us. You’ll always have _me,_ ” Minho promised, reaching over to squeeze Thomas’ shoulder.

“I know,” Thomas smiled, eyes shining. He had been able to count on Minho for over twenty years, and he knew his best friend, his _brother_ , would always support him. Besides his parents, Minho had been the person he had been able to count on the most, and for the longest amount of time.

Their friendship was one of the most important things in Thomas’ life. Not just because it had led to meeting Teresa and Brenda, which had led to the four of them following each other through life, and to Taylor. But because they had always understood each other in ways others didn’t. They could communicate without words, and except for the occasional arguments that were bound to happen over two decades of friendship, they were always fiercely protective of each other.

“Thank you.” And with a look at his friend, Thomas knew Minho understood the thanks was for more than just that moment. It was for everything they had been through since they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was bound to happen. Even though things are getting better for Thomas as time passes, it's never going to be perfect. The next chapter will also be a little heavy, but also a little hopeful.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt hangs out with friends, unaware of what's going on with Minho, Brenda, and Thomas. It's been three years without Teresa.

Newt yawned as he made his way toward the door, key in hand. He was on the opening shift for The Homestead that morning. While he was used to getting up early, it wasn’t always easy.

Shuffling his feet, Newt turned on the lights. He clocked in before slipping his apron over his head. With the quiet music playing in the otherwise quiet space, Newt set about to setting up the tables and checking to make sure napkins and straws were stocked.

Fifteen minutes before the store was set to open, Alby stumbled in, also looking exhausted. As soon as he was clocked in, he helped Newt make sure the store was open. The food was stocked, the machines were turned on, and the sign flipped to OPEN.

They didn’t talk much during the first forty-five minutes, content to make drinks in relative silence. A few of their regular customers came in before work, all leaving a tip in the jar that Rachel had decorated a few weeks back.

When it hit seven, Newt expected to see at least one of his friends that worked at The Glade. Whether it was Harriet, Minho, Brenda, or Thomas, one of them came in to get drinks for the others. It had been routine over the past six months, when they had met, or reconnected.

But seven, then eight, came and went.

“Doesn’t one of them usually come in by now?” Alby asked as he wiped down the counter.

Newt shrugged, trying not to seem too concerned. “Usually, but not always. Must be a busy day. It’s probably nothing. I’ll text them later.”

“Good that,” Alby squeezed his friend’s shoulder as he walked past. “Now, pick up the pace. Next rush is soon.”

* * *

Rachel joined them at noon, walking into the cafe with a bright smile on her face. Before she clocked in, she paused in the office. Alby was there, taking his break as Newt wandered around the store, cleaning up behind customers as he waited for a new one.

“What’s up with him?” she asked, noticing Newt was more fidgety than usual. “He keeps glancing at his phone.”

Alby smiled at that. “Well, you know how Newt is about Thomas…”

Rachel’s eyes lit up. “Okay, yes. Well, to an extent. Obviously, he won’t tell me anything, but it’s clear to see when Thomas comes in.”

“Yeah, well,” Alby sighed. “He’s been pining after him for… six months now? I mean, he and I are friends with Thomas and his friends. We all get along. Four of them work together, which means one of them usually stops in to pick up drinks. They didn’t come in today, which isn’t really concerning or anything, but as you can see, it’s making Newt a little anxious. Apparently they’re not answering his messages, and one of them always does within an hour, even when at work.”

“Hmm,” Rachel hummed. “I mean, the most obvious, logical reason is that they’re just busy. I mean, aren’t they all like, super genius and well respected at their jobs?”

“That’s what I said,” Alby responded as he moved over to the register, knowing Rachel would want to start her shift out with making drinks. “And logically, I think he agrees. But, y’know, he also can’t help but worry.”

“He really likes Thomas, huh?”

“Yeah, he does. I don’t think that’s going away any time soon.”

“And Thomas?”

“He’s got… a complicated past, as far as I can understand. So it’s best we leave it as is for now. If it happens, it happens.”

Rachel nodded to show she understood. Spotting Newt heading back towards them, she switched the topic of conversation.

The rest of their shift went by pretty easily. They had had a very fussy customer towards the end, but Rachel had been able to pacify her after about five minutes. Rachel had always been the best of them when it came to difficult customers. There was something about her that people responded to, and she could be very patient where the rest of them could not.

“Alright,” Newt sighed as he took his apron off, before hanging it on its hook. “I’m heading out. I’m meeting up with Sonya, Harriet, and Aris for a bit. Want to join?” Newt turned towards his best friend. He was looking forward to seeing Harriet. She would be taking her lunch break to eat with them, and he was hoping to hear from her that the other three were okay.

“Yeah, alright,” Alby agreed. “It’s not like I have anything else to do.”

They bid goodbye to Rachel, before heading out to Alby’s car. Newt climbed into the passenger seat, pulling his phone out once he was settled. He frowned as he noticed the unanswered messages he had sent in both the group chat, and to some of his friends individually.

“They’re probably just busy,” Alby offered as he spotted his friend’s nervous face. “Didn’t Harriet mention there was a new project all departments had to help with?”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Newt sighed as he shoved the phone back in his pocket. “I’m gonna try one more time later. Sun found something she thinks we’ll all enjoy. She won’t tell me what, but she wants to try and get the group together this weekend. Maybe they’ll be down.”

“I’m sure they will,” Alby nodded. “Now, where are we going?”

“Oh, Sonya found this cafe she wanted to try for lunch. Harriet suggested a walk down to the park after, since it isn’t too far.” As Alby pulled out of the parking lot, Newt started directing his friend towards where they were meeting their friends.

* * *

“—and then he slipped and fell down the stairs.”

Sonya laughed as Harriet recounted a story about Alby. The group had been playing catch up, filling each other in about the years they spent apart. Aris was the odd one out in the current group, but he still fit in easily. He recounted stories about Harriet from the recent years, having more insight on a lot, as he was her roommate.

They were sitting under an umbrella, at a table overlooking a pond. The sun was bright overhead, the sky blue, with only a few clouds to be seen. There was a slight breeze blowing a few leaves off the trees, and pushing strands of hair into faces.

When the conversation lulled a little as they dug into their food, Newt glanced around at his friends. Sonya looked happy and at ease. Her blonde hair was pulled away from her face in a braid, and there was a locket around her neck. It was one that Harriet had gotten her.

Alby looked relaxed, enjoying this time to destress with friend after a long work shift. He had worked a few extra shifts that week to cover one of their coworkers who called off that week due to a family emergency.

Aris and Harriet were sitting next to each other, occasionally exchanging whispered comments. Though they had been laughing and smiling with the rest of them, now, as everyone was focused on their food, Newt could see they looked almost worried. When Aris whispered to his roommate, Harriet’s brow furrowed. When Harriet responded to him, Aris frowned. There was something bothering them, but Newt could tell if he asked, they wouldn’t give him a straight answer.

That didn’t stop Newt from watching them. He hoped it had nothing bad to do with Minho, Brenda, and Thomas. No one had mentioned them, as if they could tell it wasn’t the best time. Even Sonya avoided the topic, not wanting to bring it up, unless someone else did, too. That surprised Newt. Not because his sister could be insensitive (because she wasn’t), but because she liked learning about their three friends from those who had been friends with them for years. She liked talking about Taylor, and what Thomas was telling her about the toddler.

Newt grew more anxious. He decided that if none of the three responded to him by the time he got home, he’d send another message. He recalled the phone call he had had with Sonya the night before. His sister had found something (she wouldn’t tell him what) that she thought the whole group would enjoy. She had mentioned in passing that maybe they could go that weekend. He would sent the message in the group chat he had with the three, hoping at least one of them would answer.

Upon deciding that, Newt decided not to think about them until the time came. He wanted to enjoy lunch with his friends.

**_tbmn productions presents..._ **

**_3:12 pm_ **

**_newt_ ** ****

_hey, are you guys free this weekend?_

_sonya heard about this cool event happening_

**_minho_ **

_sorry, newt but we’re all busy these next few days_

_important family business_

_talk to you later_

* * *

Thomas sat in the back of his parents’ car with Taylor. It was quiet as his dad drove, his mom in the passenger seat.

Looking out the window, Thomas caught a glimpse of his reflection. He looked tired, somber. Weighed down in a way he hadn’t been in a while. He was wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves pushed up, and a pair of dark jeans. He could see the silver chain around his neck peeking out slightly, the familiar weight of Teresa’s ring pressed against his chest. Thomas’ ring was on his finger.

Trying to distract himself, Thomas looked over at his daughter. Her hair was back in two braids, small blue ribbons tying them off. Her dress was a navy blue— dark due to the occasion, but not black.

As the familiar sight of the cemetery came into view, Thomas took a deep, shaky breath. He had woken up feeling empty, but not as extreme as it had been the day before. It had been three years without Teresa, to the very day. Knowing he needed to focus on the next couple days ahead of him, Thomas had put his phone on do not disturb. He would be with the people most likely to contact him with something important.

Thomas climbed out of the car once it was parked. After helping Taylor out, he picked her up, carrying her over to where the rest of their group was standing. They would make the walk to Teresa’s grave together, like they had done the past two years.

They were all dressed in dark colors. Some in black, some in dark blue or purple. In silence, they walked in pairs. The parents walked hand in hand, as did Brenda and Minho. Thomas walked next to his friends, holding Taylor close.

Teresa’s grave wasn’t too far away. It only took a few minutes until the smooth gray stone came into view. Looking at it made Thomas feel strange. Part of him wanted to cry. Part of him still didn’t believe it was real. Part of him had accepted it.

As was their tradition, Brenda broke the silence first. She let go of her husband’s hand as she stepped closer.

“Hey, T.” Talking as if Teresa could hear was something they all did. It helped them, even though they knew she couldn’t hear them. “I can’t believe it’s been three years. Three years without my best friend, my sister. We were going to get old together, just like we promised. I think about you a lot. I’m so glad I got the time with you that I did. Your daughter is amazing. You would be so proud of her. Thomas takes such great care of her.” Brenda smiled, but it was bittersweet as she let out a stifled sob. “I miss you, so much. I always will. I love you.”

She stepped back, letting Minho wrap his arms around her as she cried a little.

The parents went next. First the Parks, then the Ramirez couple, followed by the Murphys. After the six of them said their piece, Minho stepped up.

“I still remember that first day we met like it was yesterday. I remember growing up with you, Thomas and Brenda. I know I never admitted it back then, but when you and Thomas started getting closer, I was jealous. You were always one of my closest friends, but Thomas was my best friend, and I didn’t want to lose him. But when I realized it was something different… I saw how happy you made him. You two were always so amazingly in sync with each other. You were so amazing, T. Bright, and happy, and smart. You were one of the best friends I could have ever asked for. Working on art together, with whatever random playlist you were listening to that day, was always the highlight of the day or the week. And even though it’s been three years… I can still see you around. In your art. In Taylor. And I’m thankful I got to know you.”

Thomas squeezed his eyes shut. They each always said something different each year, but it was always meaningful. He knew he would be full on sobbing by the time it was his turn. The first time, Thomas hadn’t wanted to be last. He believed that Teresa’s parents deserved that place of honor. The best for last. The ones who had loved her longer than anyone, who had raised her. But they had insisted he go last. Because they had never seen their daughter love someone like she had loved him. They had only wanted happiness for their only daughter, and Thomas had been that happiness. They had lost a daughter, a pain that no one else in their family could imagine. It was different, but not less, then Thomas losing a best friend, his fiancé, the mother of his daughter. They had finally decided to alternate who went last, and this year, it would be Thomas.

Once both of Teresa’s parents had said their piece, Thomas handed Taylor to her grandparents, and stepped forward.

“Hi, Teresa.” His voice was quiet. “I miss you. A lot. I really wish you could see Taylor. She’s so much like you.” He paused, wiping a tear away. “I once thought I couldn’t live without you. It was so so hard. You were my everything. You always loved and accepted every part of me. I hope I was able to do the same to you. I miss hearing you talk about the projects you were working on, or what you hoped to do. I hope one day, Taylor finds something she’s as passionate about as you were about art and science. I’m learning to be happy again, Reese.” The nickname slipped out without him thinking about it. It had been so long since he had last used it. Three years ago, the last time he had told Teresa he loved her to her face. “But I’ll never forget you.”

The sun was warm on Thomas’ shoulders as he stepped back to stand between his two friends. Mrs. Agnes set Taylor down, and they watched as she toddled over to the grave, setting down a bouquet of flowers. She was still too young to truly understand what was happening, but they weren’t going to leave her out of everything.

Together, the group made their way to the nearby park. It was only a five minute walk away. Mr. Ramirez stopped by his car on the way to grab the picnic lunch he and his wife had packed for the group. As was tradition, they would eat together in the park.

They traded happy stories about Teresa. From art projects and scientific research she was involved in, to soccer games she won, and contests she won. Her parents talked about her learning to drive, and Brenda, Minho and Thomas talked about the late night adventures they took in college.

As it neared three, the picnic started winding down. The food was packed away, and Thomas gently picked his daughter up from her spot, half-asleep between her grandmothers. She barely stirred as she settled against her dad’s shoulder.

Minho and Brenda stood up as well, before saying goodbye to the parents. This was the time of the day where they separated. As per tradition, Minho, Brenda, Taylor, and Thomas would go back to Thomas’ apartment. They would watch home movies from when they were kids, and share stories that they might not with their parents around. The stories would come first, as Taylor would be asleep in her room.

After Taylor woke up, Thomas and Brenda would move to the kitchen. They’d make dinner as a playlist of instrumental musical played in the background. Minho would entertain Taylor, sometimes telling her stories about her mom.

Once dinner was ready, the four of them would sit on the couch, curled up together to watch a movie (this time, it was Moana), and eat their pasta, chicken, and garlic bread. When the movie came to an end, it would be time for dessert (brownies) before it was time for Taylor to go to bed.

Thomas, Minho and Brenda would stay out in the living room, content to sit with each other. When they started nodding off, they would move to Thomas’ room.

It was a tradition they did every time there was a major anniversary. Teresa’s birthday, the anniversary of her death, and the day she and Thomas were supposed to get married. One day to grieve, and exchange stories with family. Another to enjoy the life they had, and reflect on the good of their pasts. The only six days they ever took off work, but only if they fell during the week. Jorge never had to ask them about it, knowing the days. Harriet would make sure to fill in her friends on anything they needed to know that they missed from work.

When Thomas woke up the next morning, he smiled when he spotted Brenda spread across the other half of the bed, taking up the extra space since Minho was already awake. Thomas got up, stretching his arms above his head, listening for the crack of his back.

He made his way to the kitchen, where Minho was sitting with Taylor. They each had a plate of pancakes in front of them. Thomas joined them, pressing a kiss to Taylor’s forehead before he sat down.

The morning after an anniversary was never rushed. They all woke up when they did, and everything else that followed happened when they wanted them to. Breakfast, lounging around until lunch. Grabbing lunch at their favorite cafe, before wandering over to the park. Playing games with Taylor, laughing loudly and smiling brightly. Teasing jabs, and stories that were best left between the three of them.

When they got tired, they headed back to Thomas’ apartment. There was something different about this year. Minho and Brenda could tell as they looked at their friend. There was something Thomas was thinking about, but they would let him tell them when they were ready.

An hour later, he did.

The three of them sat down together. In the dim light of Thomas’ room, he told them about what he had been thinking about. How he would always love Teresa, but the pain was manageable. How he was glad he had them, and their other friends. How he noticed his eyes started straying, how he was starting to feel things he hadn’t since Teresa. Thomas knew they knew who he was talking about, knew that this wasn’t a complete surprise.

And when he told them he was thinking about making a move soon, he was rewarded with smiles and hugs. They were proud of him, for knowing when he was ready, for not rushing things, but also for not letting Teresa’s death hold him back for the rest of his life. For being happy, like everyone, especially Teresa, would want him to be.

Things were looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post another chapter tomorrow, so I can be back on track with my updating schedule. The next chapter will see the start of something new between Thomas and Newt!
> 
> (also, i suck at coming up with group chat names, so if you have any ideas, please let me know!)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas finally tells Newt about Teresa.

It had been four days since the second day of radio silence.

Newt was at work, chatting with Alby, as there were only a couple people in the cafe. It wasslow, and there was nothing to do. Newt had taken the middle shift that day, which meant he was working from 12:30 until 7:30. It wasn’t a shift he took often, and Alby also rarely worked one of the later shifts. But they had to switch shifts with other coworkers, and got stuck with shifts they weren’t huge fans of. It was quiet at the moment, about four in the afternoon. Normally, Newt would be either at home at that time. Instead, he and Alby were standing behind the counter, occasionally texting one of their friends.

He hadn’t seen Minho, Brenda, or Thomas since the day before the radio silence. But he tried not to let it bother him. When they were ready, they would tell him. They still used their group chat, but they didn’t get close to personal topics, talking about work or movies they wanted to see. It was nice to hear from them, even if he hadn’t seen them yet. Instead, he spent the past few days catching up with his sister, or hanging out with Alby, Ben, or Harriet. It was nice to catch up with them.

Now that Sonya was living close by, Newt made sure to take the opportunities he got to spend time with his sister. Though their parents lived in England, having his sister around was nice. She wanted to know about his new friends, especially Thomas when she realized her brother liked him.

Newt had been in the middle of telling Alby about the day he spent with Sonya, when the bell above the door rang. Putting on a smile, Newt turned to greet the customer. He was surprised to see Thomas standing in front of him, a nervous look on his face.

“Hey, Tommy.” Newt smiled, trying to put his friend at ease. Clearly, there was something on the brunet’s mind.

Thomas smiled, but it didn’t look genuine. It looked stiff, and awkward. “Hi, Newt. I, uh…”

“You okay?” Newt was concerned. Something had clearly happened over the weekend, and now, Thomas was standing in front of him, looking nervous, almost afraid.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Thomas’ voice was soft. He fiddled with the ring on his finger, the tension in his shoulders easing as he did so. “Harriet said you’d be here. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over when you’re done with work. Brenda and Minho are going to be watching Taylor.”

Newt was surprised. He had been to Minho and Brenda’s plenty of times, and the group had hung out at his. As well, while he had spent time with all three individually, it had never been at Thomas’. He never pushed, but he was curious.

“Yeah, sounds good. I get off in a few hours.”

“I’ll text you the address.” Thomas hesitated for a moment before taking a step backwards. He waved at Alby and Newt, before disappearing out the door. The whole visit had taken less than five minutes.

Alby frowned as he turned to his friend. “Any idea what that was about? He didn’t even ask if he could bring a cookie home for Taylor.”

Newt hesitated. “Maybe? I have an idea, but I’m not sure. But whatever it is, it’s important. I’ve never seen Tommy that nervous.”

The rest of Newt’s shift passed in a blur. While he managed to keep a smile on his face, and greet the customers that came in politely, he spent the entire time wondering what Thomas wanted to talk about. It was very clearly not a “watch a movie” or casual hangout. There were a few times Alby had to step up and help Newt, who would get distracted.

As soon as Newt’s shift ended, he clocked out, grabbing his phone. He waved distractedly at Alby as he grabbed his coat.

**_7:32 pm_ **

**_Newt_ **

_hey, i just got out of work_

**_Tommy_ **

_cool. my address is 513 maple, apt 3. txt me when ur here_

It didn’t take long for Newt to walk to his friend’s place, since it was just a few blocks away. It was an old building, on a street lined with huge trees. It was still light out, though the sun was starting to set, and the clouds that had been covering the sun were gone. It was a nice walk, and it helped calm Newt’s nerves. Until he stood in front of Thomas’ building, texting the brunet to let him know he was there.

Thomas buzzed him up, and two minutes later, Newt was standing in front of the door. He didn’t have to wait long after knocking for the door to open. Thomas ushered him with a nervous smile. The air felt heavy, but almost hopeful.

Newt sat down on the couch, where Thomas gestured for him to sit. The blond watched his friend walk over to a nearby bookshelf, where he grabbed what looked like a photo album. Thomas then walked over to Newt, sitting down on a chair.

It was quiet, but not all that unpleasant or awkward, as Newt waited for Thomas to speak. He took the time to take in the apartment. It felt homey, and there were a lot of photos of Minho, Brenda, and Taylor around. There were a few toys on the floor, and a coloring book abandoned on the coffee table.

Thomas sighed heavily as he ran his finger down the spine of the photo album. “There’s something about me you don’t know. It’s why Brenda, Minho and I were busy all weekend. I want you to know.”

“Are you sure, Tommy?” Newt didn’t want to make his friend feel obligated to tell him.

Thomas nodded. “I’m sure. I’ve been thinking about it for a little.” He handed Newt the photo album. “I… I think it’ll be easier if you look through this.”

Newt took it. He looked at the cover, which had a picture of Thomas on it. It was labeled “Thomas and Friends. Age five to twenty-five.”

Thomas leaned back in his chair, fiddling with his ring as Newt opened it. Some of the pictures still hurt to look at, so he tried to distract himself as his friend looked through the photos.

The first photo Newt saw was a younger Thomas, smiling broadly. His front teeth were a little crooked, and his hair was swept across his forehead. His shirt was a dark purple, which matched the dress of the girl who he had his arm around. The girl had her hair half-pinned back, with the curls brushing the tops of her shoulders. Her blue eyes were framed by a pair of gold wire glasses. Next to them were two others, posed the same way. Minho’s hair was up in spikes, like he was trying to look cool. Brenda was in a blue dress, a chunky necklace around her neck. There was a caption written underneath the photo.

_Thomas & Teresa, and Minho & Brenda. Eighth grade dance._

This was the first time he heard of Teresa. Newt’s three friends never brought her up. At first, the blond figured they just grew apart. Middle school friendships don’t always last. One of his own middle school best friends had moved away years ago, and they hadn’t talked since.

But as Newt continued to flip through the pages, he realized he was wrong. It was only when he saw Teresa referred to as “T” or “Tee” in the captions, that he realized he had heard of her before. Only in passing, and they always brushed it off. Half the time, it was part of a conversation he wasn’t meant to hear.

The next photo that caught his attention was of Minho and Thomas, the caption letting him know that they were both five years old. The year they met. The girls showed up a few pages later, at “age eight,” according to whoever wrote the captions.

Through photos, Newt watched the four of them grow up. School field trips, sleepovers and birthday parties. The first day of high school, the four of them with matching bracelets around their wrists.

It was when the high school photos started that Newt started seeing a change. Though it was clear that the group was just as close as ever, a group of best friends, there were pairs. Thomas and Teresa. Minho and Brenda.

Newt spent extra time looking at the prom photos. Brenda was in a black dress that reached the floor. The top had a lace overlay. There was a silver necklace around her neck, and a silver bracelet on her wrist, alongside the bracelet from the first day of high school. Her hair was swept into an updo on the side of her head, and she was smiling brightly. Minho’s arm was around her waist, and he was smiling, too. There was a boutonnière of red flowers pinned to his jacket that matched the corsage on Brenda’s other wrist, and his tie.

Standing next to them was Thomas and Teresa. Teresa was in a beautiful dark blue, strapless dress. The skirt pooled on the ground, like a waterfall turning into a lake. Her hair was down, with a few small, silver hair pieces pulling the front strands away from her face. A corsage of blue and white flowers was on her wrist, and there were silver earrings dangling from her ears. Thomas was looking at her like she was everything he ever wanted, his blue shirt matching her dress. Like Minho, he had a boutonniere that matched his date’s dress.

The four of them looked happy.

The prom photos were followed by the four of them, standing with their college acceptance letters. They all ended up attending the same university. The next photos were of high school graduation, Thomas and Minho with the girls on their backs.

The next few pages were filled with college adventures. Late night road trips, parties, concerts, and campus events. There were other people with them, but most of the photos were of just the four of them. Once Newt started looking at the photos of their last two years in college, it became clear that they ended up living together in an off campus apartment.

The college graduation photos were placed next to a copy of Thomas’ diploma. The four friends were standing with their arms around each other, caps on their heads. Teresa had a stole with the letters of a well-known service sorority draped around her neck. Brenda had one that showed her status of being part of the honor society. Thomas and Minho had student athlete ones. They had both been on the track-and-field and cross-country teams. They each had a couple cords, one for their high GPAs (because even though the boys joked around and pulled pranks all the time, they were quite smart), and for their majors.

Next came photos of them at work. The four of them had followed each other everywhere since they met, including work. They all worked in different departments, but each had found a job they liked at the technology and scientific research company, The Glade.

Teresa worked in the labs; there were a few photos of her in a lab coat and goggles. Brenda worked in Human Resources, as pictured by her at her desk. And Newt knew that Minho and Thomas worked in the IT department. Thomas often worked with the scientists, and Minho worked with the researchers.

The next photos made Newt smile. Minho and Brenda were beaming at the camera, and Brenda was holding out her left hand, showing off the engagement ring on her hand. According to the caption, they had been twenty-three.

His eyes widened in shock when he turned the page. On the left side, was a picture of an ultra-sound. On the right side were two images. One was Teresa, her hair pulled up in a bun, glasses on her face, with a nervous, but proud, smile on her face. Thomas had his arm wrapped around her, face tucked into the crook of her neck. Teresa was holding a positive pregnancy test. The other was of a baby room, the walls painted a light purple. Thomas and Teresa were in the middle, but they were surrounded by Minho and Brenda, and who Newt knew were Teresa and Thomas’ parents.

Newt frowned subconsciously. He didn’t know why it had surprised him. Clearly, by the earlier photos, Teresa and Thomas loved each other. And he knew Thomas had a daughter. It made sense, now, that her mom was Teresa.

The next few pages were all Thomas and Teresa. Some were of them in their apartment, curled up together. Others were them by the lake, or out at dinner. The two looked head-over-heels in love in each photo.

Minho and Brenda’s wedding photos came next. They had had a small wedding, just close friends and family invited. Thomas was Minho’s best man, and Teresa had been Brenda’s maid of honor.

One photo of the wedding in particular had caught Newt’s attention.

It featured Thomas and Teresa. _They both look amazing,_ Newt’s brain noted. _Childhood sweethearts, friends for over a decade_. Teresa’s maid of honor dress was a pale blue, which brought attention to her eyes. She was laughing, her big, bright blue eyes crinkled in happiness. Long lashes framed her eyes, enhancing her beauty. Her long, dark hair was draped down her back. One of her hands was resting on her curved stomach, the other intertwined with one of Thomas’. Thomas was looking at her adoringly, his other hand on top of Teresa’s stomach.

The love that radiated from them was palpable, even years later through a photo. An uneasy feeling had begun to take refuge in Newt’s stomach. _If Thomas and Teresa had loved each other so much, had known each other for so long, what had happened?_

Newt flipped through more images, the size of Teresa’s stomach letting him know how much time had passed. She had become the main focus, so Newt assumed that Thomas had been the one to take the photos. However, there were still photos of Thomas, Brenda, and Minho.

Then came a photo of Teresa in a hospital bed, Thomas at her side. They were both beaming at the camera, and though Teresa looked exhausted, she still radiated happiness. In her arms was a small bundle wrapped in a purple blanket. Taylor. The photo was one of the largest ones. It took up the entire page. On the opposite side was a copy of Taylor’s birth certificate.

Based on the captions, Taylor had been four months old when Thomas proposed to Teresa. There were dozens of photos of the young girl, occasionally featuring one of her parents.

Newt spent five minutes looking at one of the engagement photos. He spotted Brenda in the background, holding Taylor. He guessed Minho was the one to have taken the photo.

It was located in a park, the sun setting through the branches of the tree. There were small lights hanging down from the branches, and candles lining the path. Interspersed were photos, which Newt guessed were Thomas and Teresa over the years.

Thomas was down on one knee, a small box in his hand. Teresa was staring at him in awe, tears welling up in her eyes. She was wearing a simple dress with a jean jacket over it, but she had never looked more beautiful. Both of them looked happy and in love. A perfect moment in time, captured and preserved for eternity.

 _Thomas and Teresa, where they first met,_ was written underneath. _Sixteen years later. She said yes_.

The next photo showed a close up of the ring. There were photos of Teresa and Thomas with their daughter, the picture of a happy family.

Noting that he was nearing the end of the photo album, the uneasy feeling Newt had been feeling only grew.

The next thing he saw was a copy of the wedding invitation. It was on heavy white paper, with black font. Next to it was a picture of Teresa in her wedding dress. The shape reminded Newt of her prom dress, but this dress had straps. The bodice was made up of lace, which continued onto the skirt, tapering off the closer to the bottom it got. There was a train that rested on the ground behind Teresa. Teresa was smiling. She was surrounded by mirrors, and Newt could see Brenda, Harriet, and all the moms, in the reflection. Brenda had been the one taking the photo.

_T found her dress._

A few more photos of the happy family followed it.

Finally, he came to the last photo. Thomas and Taylor, Minho and Brenda, and four adults standing behind them. The adults that Newt had guessed were Thomas and Teresa’s parents. He couldn't see their faces, but it would make sense it was them. They were all dressed in all black. They were standing in front of a gravestone, and even though Newt couldn’t read what it said, he knew.

Teresa.

Newt’s heart broke as he stared at the last photo. He couldn’t see Thomas’ face, but Newt knew he had to be crying. The brunet was holding Taylor close to him.

“We were twenty-five.” Thomas’ voice was soft and broken as he broke the silence when he saw Newt reached the end of the album. “We were going to get married in four months. She was driving home from work because she had to stay late, and was hit by a drunk driver.”

Newt wanted nothing more than to comfort Thomas, but knew from the look on his friend’s face that Thomas needed to say what he was going to say first, or he would break.

“God, I loved her. We met when we were eight. Started dating when we were fifteen. A relationship like that wasn’t expected to last. A lot of people thought we were too young. But we lasted. So did Minho and Brenda. We all went to college together. Teresa told me she was pregnant when were twenty-three. I’ve never dated anyone else. She was supposed to be forever. It still hurts. Minho, Brenda and I always spend the anniversary of her death, the day we were supposed to be married, and her birthday, just us in the afternoon and evening. In the morning, we meet up with all of the parents. This year, Taylor was more involved. That’s what we were doing this weekend. It’s been three years without her.”

Thomas then proceeded to raise his left hand, showing Newt the ring. “I wear my ring, sometimes. It makes me feel closer to her, and kept people away when I wasn’t ready yet. I keep hers around my neck.” He pulled the chain up to show his friend, but kept the ring hidden. “Taylor knows enough about her mom for her age. I tell her stories.”

Newt nodded, understanding what Brenda meant that one day about the ring on Thomas’ finger. _It isn’t what you think._

“As much as I’ll always love Teresa, I think I’m finally ready to start a new chapter of my life. I know how you look at me, Newt.” Thomas reached out with his right hand to grasp one of Newt’s hands, smiling softly at the blush and embarrassed look on Newt’s face.

Newt turned his face away. He knew that at least Brenda was aware of his feelings, but he had tried to hide them. Ever since he first saw Thomas’ ring, he had marked Thomas as off limits. He didn’t realize Thomas himself had noticed.

“I needed to tell you about Teresa for a reason. Not just because you’re one of my closest friends, which you are. And not just because I want to be able to talk about her without you wondering. But because I like you.” He sighed. “But I want you to know this won’t necessarily be the easiest thing. I have hard days. I can retreat into myself, and not want to talk to people. I have nightmares. There are days I only want to see Minho and Brenda, because they knew and loved Teresa. They’ve known me most of my life, and know how to handle my mood swings. Sometimes, I go and sit with Teresa for hours. It wouldn’t be fair to either of us if I didn’t tell you this now. But if you’re willing to work with me at this, I’d like to take you out to dinner this Saturday. See how this goes.”

Newt was stunned by what Thomas said. He never though Thomas would be telling him that he liked Newt. He never expected Thomas to have faced something like Teresa dying, and having to raise their daughter without her. As much as he wanted to say yes immediately, he knew he owed it to Thomas to really think it through now that the knew the whole story. He needed to be 100% positive and confident about his answer. Thomas had been hurt enough by the loss of someone he loved. He didn’t deserve someone who wouldn’t understand it wouldn’t be easy.

“I’d like that,” Newt smiled softly at Thomas a few minutes later, squeezing his friend’s hand. “Thank you, for telling me. I know it couldn’t have been easy.” Knowing the full story, Newt knew this wasn’t going to be the easiest relationship. But Thomas was important to him. Even without his feelings for him, Thomas was one of his best friends. He would support him in anyway he could, and with their shared feelings for one another, he was sure that they could navigate a new side to their relationship. “I like you, Tommy. A lot. And if you want to try this, I do, too. No matter what happens, know that I’ll be here for you.”

The smile Thomas rewarded him with was huge. There was a happiness in Thomas’ brown eyes that Newt hadn’t seen before, even with the sadness from talking about Teresa. He squeezed Newt’s hand.

They sat in the silence for a few moments, taking in each other’s presence, and the agreement to take a new step together. It felt right for both of them.

“So, what do you say to ordering a pizza and watching a funny movie?” Thomas offered up, wanting to take a step away from the heavy conversation they had. There would be more talk about everything at a later date, but with his past out in the open, and accepted, Thomas wanted to do something a little more light-hearted.

“That sounds perfect,” Newt smiled.

They spent the rest of the night eating and making comments about the movies they watched, eventually falling asleep curled up next to each other on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first chapter i wrote of this story. i've been working to this chapter, and have since changed a few plot points. i hope this chapter still lines up with everything i've written. starting here, we're going to explore the new relationship between thomas and newt.
> 
> if anyone's interested in my original work, please let me know, because i desperately need someone else to look at my draft. i can only look at it/read it/edit it for so long before i need someone else to. feel free to comment here, or message me on insta or tumble (@queenreynaofnewrome)
> 
> also, let me know if i should include links for what teresa and brenda's dresses looked like!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Thomas tells Newt about Teresa.

Thomas yawned as he opened his eyes, surprised for a moment to find himself on the couch, instead of his bed. When he turned his head, he found Newt asleep next to him, the blond’s head on his shoulder. Thomas smiled softly, taking in the peaceful face. Newt already looked pretty young, but he looked even younger when asleep. There was no sign of stress on his face. Part of Thomas wanted to trace the blond’s features, but he resisted. He wanted to let Newt sleep a little more, and he had a feeling he would have a chance to do it again in the future.

There was a fluttering in Thomas’ stomach, and he let it overtake him. Yesterday, he had made a choice, offered an opportunity. He had bared himself to Newt, told the blond about his past, about Teresa. And Newt was still there, curled up next to him, sharing the same feelings Thomas had.

Trying to reach his phone without waking Newt, Thomas managed to grab it after a few attempts. Unlocking it, Thomas noticed it was about nine in the morning. He had a few hours before he was due in for work. He and Minho had a half day, as did most of the other departments. Once a year, each department had training with Human Resources. Other work was put on hold. The groups with training would come in at the normal time, and leave after lunch. Those not training would come in after lunch, and work until they usually went home. Thomas and Minho didn’t have their training until Monday, so they had already had one afternoon half day with one more to go, right before the weekend. Brenda, on the other hand, as she worked in Human Resources, had the morning half days. It was the only time of year where they weren’t working at the same time.

Thomas rolled his eyes, but smiled, upon seeing how many messages he had from his best friends. Both Brenda and Minho had sent a lot the previous night, and as of half and hour ago, Minho was sending them again, Brenda too busy at work to say anything. They both wanted to know how the night went, as they were the only two who knew what Thomas had planned. He went through all the messages from the previous night, puffs of air leaving his nose as he tried to laugh silently. Some of them were funny. They tried to keep it light, and Thomas appreciated it. But he also knew they were going to want to talk about it with him at some point.

**_the tres amigos_ **

**_9:07 am_ **

**_thomas_ ** ****

_okay calm down i’m awake now_

**_minho_ ** ****

_well???_

**_thomas_ ** ****

_we’re going on a date this wknd_

_no big deal_

**_minho_ ** ****

_no big deal???_

_thomas_

_thomas thomas thomas_

_this is the biggest deal_

**_brenda_ ** ****

_this is the only time it’s okay for me to be on my phone during training_

_and i’m glad ur awake now_

_this is huge, thomas_

_congrats_

_i’m proud of you_

**_thomas_ ** ****

_thanks_

_i’m—_

_glad. that i went through w/it_

**_minho_ ** ****

_is he still there???_

**_thomas_ **

_image.jpg_

**_brenda_ ** ****

_aw, que cute_

_he’s off today, right?_

**_thomas_ **

_yeah_

**_minho_ **

_u two doing anything today??_

_before we go in, i mean_

**_thomas_ ** ****

_idk_

_i’ll keep u updated_

_i think he’s waking up_

**_brenda_ ** ****

_i hate that u guys aren’t here_

_i hate mornings_

_tell newt hi! i gtg_

**_minho_ ** ****

_see u later, tom-boy_

_btw, taylor will be picked up by my parents at 11_

_just so u don’t worry_

“Hey,” Thomas whispered as Newt started to stir. “How’d you sleep?”

Newt blinked a few times, taking in his surroundings. He hadn’t gotten to look around much the previous night. It was a nice apartment, walls painted an off-white. There were paintings and framed photos on the walls. The largest one was of Thomas, Teresa, and Taylor. It was hanging in the front hall, just at the edge of his vision. He recognized the scenery and clothing from being from the evening Thomas proposed. It was a beautiful photo, and it made Newt smile. Shaking his head slightly, Newt turned to look at Thomas, a smile on his face. The previous night’s events were coming back to him. Thomas had told him about Teresa, and then he had offered to take Newt on a date that weekend.

“Good,” Newt replied softly, not wanting to break the comforting feeling wrapping around the two of them. “What time is it?”

“A little after nine.” Thomas set his phone down, before wrapping his arm around the blond’s waist. “What do you say to getting some breakfast? I don’t have to be at work until noon.”

Newt curled closer to Thomas, reveling in the fact that he was allowed to do so now. “Yeah, sounds good. Just… can we stay here for five more minutes?”

“Of course,” Thomas smiled softly. He tucked Newt’s head under his chin, enjoying the closeness. Thomas knew he was a fairly affectionate person. He thrived with hugs and cuddling. Brenda and Minho gave some of the best hugs, and Thomas liked curling up between them to sleep, but it had been different with Teresa, and now it was different with Newt. It wasn’t better or worse, but different, in a way Thomas had missed. Thomas let himself drift in the in-between space that came when you were half asleep, listening to Newt’s even breaths. He felt warm, and he wanted to sink into the couch. If he didn’t have to work, Thomas knew he could fall asleep again.

They were content to lay there together, staying wrapped up in each other’s embrace for another fifteen minutes. Finally, they started moving, though reluctantly at first. They knew they needed to get started on their day. Newt may have the day off, but Thomas had to be at work in two and a half hours.

Thomas got ready quickly so he could drive Newt over to his place so the blond could change and get ready for the day. Neither had planned to fall asleep, but neither of them regretted it. It had been nice, how natural it had felt. Thomas was grateful that he and Newt had been friends first. It made this, the start of the relationship, easier. Like it had been with Teresa. They already knew a lot about each other. And maybe one day, sleeping (actually sleeping) together would become normal.

By ten-thirty, they were pulling into the parking lot of a local diner that served breakfast and lunch. It was one of Thomas’ favorite places. It looked like a classic diner, light blue vinyl booths and black and white checked flooring.

“Thomas!”

Newt turned to see the hostess, a middle-age woman with her dark brown hair pulled away from her face in a braid, greeting Thomas with a bright grin on her face. She lit up the space, clearly enjoying being there.

“Hey, Mrs. McCarthy.” Thomas smiled back at her. “How’s Charlie?”

“She’s great,” Mrs. McCarthy responded as she grabbed two menus. “She’s growing up so fast! She’s already four.”

“Charlie is Mrs. McCarthy’s granddaughter,” Thomas explained to Newt. “Mrs. McCarthy owns the diner, and she got used to us coming all the time over the years. Charlie and Taylor get along really well.”

“And who are you?” Mrs. McCarthy turned towards Newt, looking curious. “Haven’t seen you around here before.”

“This is Newt. We met six months ago.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Newt smiled politely.

“Well, any friend of Thomas is welcome here. Might I recommend the caramelized apple crepes? They’re good if you like something kind of sweet, but not overbearing.” She smiled at them one more time, before going back to the front to greet the customers that just walked in.

“They’re Brenda’s favorite,” Thomas whispered to Newt. “They’re really good, but so is everything else.”

Newt scanned the menu. Everything looked really good, and Newt made a mental note to bring Sonya sometime. It seemed like a place she would love.

After putting in their orders (Newt deciding to try the caramelized apple crepes, and Thomas got the meat lovers breakfast scrambler with a side of toast), the two slipped into easy conversation. Even with the change in the direction their relationship was heading, nothing really felt all that different. Except now Newt was able to stare at Thomas without trying to hide how obvious he was being about his feelings.

“I’ve got time to drop you off somewhere before I should head to work.” Thomas glanced at his phone. They had finished eating about ten minutes ago, and had just been talking since.

“Could you drop me off at Sonya’s?” Newt asked as he stood up. He felt comfortably full. The food had been amazing, and Newt was glad to know about the diner. He planned on coming a lot more. He hoped he would be coming more often with Thomas.

“Of course,” Thomas nodded as he picked up the bill. At Newt’s protest, Thomas shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. It’s on me.” He then proceeded to walk over to the front counter to pay before Newt could try and get it away from him.

After saying goodbye to Mrs. McCarthy, the two started to walk out of the building. Newt was pleasantly surprised when he felt Thomas’ hand wrap around his. He squeezed the brunet’s hand, reveling in the small smile on Thomas’ face.

They had to separate when they reached the car, and Newt was immediately mourning the loss. He sighed, and climbed into the car. He’d have another chance, he knew that now. Part of him wanted to grab Thomas’ hand once they were settled, but he knew Thomas was the type of driver who always had both hands on the wheel. He had never been a careless driver, but he became a more cautious driver after Teresa had died.

The drive to Sonya’s was short, only about seven or eight minutes. As Thomas pulled to a stop in front of the building, Newt turned to look at him. “Thank you, for breakfast. It was really good.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” Thomas replied. “I’ll text you about tomorrow later, okay?”

Newt nodded. He was excited to officially go on a date with Thomas. He had been pining since he first laid eyes on Thomas a little over six months ago. He was going to tell Sonya about it as soon as he got to her apartment. He wasn’t going to tell her everything, because he wasn’t sure if Thomas wanted Sonya to know about Teresa yet or not. It was Thomas’ place to tell her. But Newt was definitely going to tell Sonya all about that morning. From waking up, to breakfast, to holding hands.

Thomas sighed. “I gotta head to work. Say hi to Sonya for me.”

“I will,” Newt promised, opening the door. He was just about to get out, when Thomas called his name. Newt turned to look at him, a questioning look on his face.

Thomas leaned towards him, and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. The brunet was pleased as Newt’s cheeks flushed pink. “See you tomorrow.”

Newt couldn’t say anything, too pleasantly surprised by the kiss to get words out of his mouth, but he watched as Thomas pulled away, music starting to play. He could hear it from the open windows, noting that Thomas was starting to sing along. It made him smile, knowing Thomas was happy.

He couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

* * *

“So?” Minho grinned as Thomas approached him. “How’s your lover boy?”

Thomas rolled his eyes. “You, Min, are impossible. Tell me, why are we friends again?” His tone was teasing as he walked into the building with his friend.

“Hey, this is a big deal,” Minho reminded his friend. “Do you think this has the potential to be something big?”

“I do,” Thomas admitted as they stepped into the elevator. “But we only agreed on trying out dating yesterday, so I’m not rushing anything.”

Minho nodded. “I get it. I hope it works out well for you. You deserve to be happy, Thomas. And hey, if he tries anything, Bren and I have your back.”

“I know,” Thomas smiled, gently knocking his shoulder against Minho’s. “You always have.”

“Damn right.”

They walked to their offices, switching topics to the jobs they knew they would be working on that day. They usually did system reboots for the departments that had training in the morning, since they wouldn’t be needing to work at their computers. It was an easy enough job, but it took time. The Glade was becoming a bigger and bigger company, and they were at the home office. There were locations in other cities and states, but theirs was often looked to in order to set examples and standards.

Minho and Thomas, as the best in their department, had their own space, and were tasked with more important assignments. In the past, that had included going to other offices in order to help with projects, or to demonstrate new software. They hadn’t had to go to another branch in about eight months, but they still kept in contact with some of the employees in other cities.

“Hey, so Marissa and Jack said their branch got this new project.” Minho picked up the materials he would need to bring with him when the went to the cellular research department. “Y’know that disease Teresa was helping out with? Trying to find a cure? Apparently T’s research was closer than anyone had gotten, and they’re probably going to find a cure thanks to all the work she put into the project.”

Thomas had to smile softly at that. Teresa had been a genius, and it hadn’t been a surprise to hear that she had been one of the few scientists handpicked to work on the project. She had been top of their class at university, and had gotten the job easily. She had gotten the closest, and she had been the youngest one working on it. Pride swelled in Thomas. He would always be proud of her achievements. Her work would help save thousands of lives.

“They said if they figure it out, they’re going to name it after her. If you’re okay with it.”

Thomas’ breath caught in his chest. It was nice, that Marissa and Jack were willing to name the cure after her. That her research proved so monumental that they wanted to dedicate it to her. That they wanted to ask Thomas, first. Just to make sure, and not to catch him off guard. “I’ll talk to them later.” Thomas’ voice was soft as he let the words sink in. He wished Teresa was still there, that she could be the one to discover the cure. He would always miss her. But her discoveries were going to do good, and she would be getting the credit she deserved.

“Good,” Minho nodded as they walked through the doors of the department. “Now, let’s get to work, hm? We’ve got a lot of computers to get through.”

* * *

“So?” Sonya raised her eyebrow as her brother walked into her apartment. “What was last night all about?” She knew that Thomas had asked her brother to come over the night before, but had no idea why. With her brother coming over now, around noon, with a smile on his face, she knew it hadn’t been bad. But she wanted to know what had happened.

“Well,” Newt replied as he sat down next to her. “I can’t tell you everything. Some things aren’t my place to spill. If and when Thomas wants you to know, he’ll tell you. But I got some answers. And… he asked me out.”

Sonya beamed. “Oh my god, Newt! You’ve been pining over him since you met him. And obviously, I get Thomas needed to make the first move on his time, but I’m so glad it finally happened. Who else knows?”

“Uh, Minho and Brenda. Obviously, as Tommy’s best friends. I don’t think anyone else knows, yet. But I have a feeling Harriet and Aris are going to find out soon enough.”

“Were you with him this morning?”

“Yeah,” Newt admitted. “I fell asleep at his place last night. We went out for breakfast this morning before he dropped me off on the way to work.”

“Anything happen?” Sonya wiggled her eyebrows.

“Um…” Newt’s cheeks flushed slightly. He hadn’t dated in a while, and now he was getting to go out with Thomas. “He held my hand earlier. And, uh, kissed me on the cheek.”

“So cute,” Sonya gushed. “Any idea what you’re doing tomorrow?”

Newt shook his head. “Nah, but Tommy is going to text me later. Whatever it is, I know it’ll be good. I just like spending time with him.”

“Well, you’ll just have to fill me in on tomorrow after it happens. I expect a full report.”

Newt rolled his eyes playfully. “Of course you do.”

* * *

That night, when Newt crawled into plans, he was thinking about the following evening. Thomas had texted him after work with plans. Dinner at an Italian restaurant that Harriet recommended, then a walk through the nearby park, before following it with a movie night on Thomas’ balcony. It wasn’t a huge balcony, but it was big enough for a couple chairs, a small table, and a small projector. It projected movies onto the smooth wall, making it a great place when the weather was nice.

Taylor would be with Brenda’s parents, meaning they wouldn’t have to worry about putting her to sleep or anything. It sounded like a great night, and Newt was excited. He liked being able to spend some time, one on one, with Thomas. And thought that morning felt like a date, tomorrow night would be their first official one.

Hopefully, Newt thought, there would be many more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a) siblings are tricky to write when you grew up as an only child  
> b) i've been busy recently, so this chapter took a lot longer to write  
> c) mrs. mccarthy's granddaughter charlie is named after charlie bradbury, who i love and who deserved better  
> d) brenda's "que cute" comes from what my friends and i say sometimes  
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter! even if it takes me longer than expected to update, this story is still a wip. i plan on finishing this story within a reasonable time, as i have the entire plot figured out. it'll be at least 20 chapters long, and i hope that, just like the previous chapter, each future chapter will be at least 3k words

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, never thought I would be writing for this fandom, but I got dragged in by a bunch of Newt/Thomas fics I've read over the past month or so. I now have ideas for three other TMR fics besides this one, and one should be done soon. We'll see if I get around to working on the other two. Let me know if you're interested in seeing this story continue.
> 
> (yes, the title is from taylor's folklore [cardigan])


End file.
